un pasado olvidado
by Annye Albarn
Summary: Una perdida de memoria en la cual se esconde una vieja amistad. Luego de ese incidente no se vuelven a ver hasta después de varios años en una ciudad llamada Perla Blanca. Por suerte empiezan a recordar momentos de su pasado y esa vieja amistad vuelve a formarse, pero esa amistad ¿puede volverse en una relación amorosa? . Cap 14.Shōnen-ai, Sonic/Shadow
1. recuerdos que vuelven y un pasado oculto

Hola escribi una historia sonadow, es raro, si. Se me ocurrio la idea en el momento, y bueno... no se que me inspiro a hacerla, jeje. Por no decir que mi favorito es Sonic y bueno de seguro me gusta esta pareja, pero da igual, cada uno con su gusto.  
Bueno es la primera historia sonadow que hago, asi que no me maten, perdonenme si tengo mala narracion, jeje .  
Los personajes son de SEGA y la historia es mia.  
Aclaro que los personajes de esta historia usan vestimenta.

"charla"

pensamientos

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

+cambio de escenario+

Bueno, sin mas tardanzas, mi historia, disfruten y espero que les guste.  
*********************************************************

Capitulo 1 : RECUERDOS QUE VUELVEN Y UN PASADO OCULTO

hola!.  
Me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog, tengo 15 años, y con mi familia nos mudamos a una ciudad llamada, Perla Blanca es una pequeña ciudad cerca del mar muy acogedora. Alli vivo con mis padres Aleena y Reikom, mi hermano Manic y mi hermana Sonia.  
Yo entre a una secundaria muy prestigiosa, llamada Brooklyn y aunque este en una pequeña ciudad es un lugar fabuloso en el cual se pueda estudiar. Mis hermanos se anotaron en una facultad llamada roocklember, y mi padre consiguio trabajo como. patrullero, ya que era muy bueno en eso en nuestra ciudad anterior.

Hoy era un lunes soleado de primavera, mi padre ya habia salido a su primer dia de trabajo. Un poco mas tarde, oi a mis hermanos que ya habian salido al haber terminado de despedirse de nuestra madre, para ir a su facultad en la que iban los dos, prestigiosa tambien. Un poco despues de eso, recien me estaba despertando, ya que habia sonado el despertador, pero al fijarme en la hora, abri los ojos sorprendido, iba a llegar tarde, y no queria llegar tarde en mi primer dia de clases, asi que despues de un pesado suspiro, empeze a ponerme el uniforme, que era en tono verde con un bolsillo en la camisa del lado derecho con una "B" bordada con hilo dorado, tambien llevaba corbata de un verde oscuro al igual que los pantalones. Despues de eso sali de mi cuarto corriendo hasta llegar a la mesa del comedor, de ahi agarre un pan huntado con mermelada luego de eso, segui corriendo para no llegar tarde.

cuando llegue a la escuela, entre a mi salon antes de que toquen el timbre y estando a tiempo ,y lo habia logrado ya que soy bastante veloz.  
Me sente en el tercer asiento de la cuarta fila, que estaba al lado de la puerta, estaba muy nervioso porque era mi primer dia y no conocia a nadie. Luego, en algunos momentos sentia como si alguien me obserbase, pero de golpe, vi que alguien habia saltado hacia mi y que me estaba abrazando del cuello, cuando veo era una eriso de color rosa acurrucandose en mi cuello. Despues de eso, veo que un zorro amarillo con ojos celeste se acercaba hacia mi con prisa y que parecia avergonzado.

"Je, je, perdoname, veo que Amy a encontrado alguien que le guste" hablo entre risas y rascandose la nuca "Me llamo Miles Prower, pero dime "Tails"" extendio la mano

"Me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog." estrechandole la mano "y... Tails ¿quien es ella?" preguntandole por la eriso rosa en su cuello

"me llamo Amy Rose" hablo, alzando su cabeza para mirarme, asustandome derrepente, y soltandome.  
Esta era una erisa rosa con ojos verde azulado

"Ah es un placer Amy Rose" le dije con nerviosismo "Amy, ¿por que te lanzaste y me abrazaste asi?" pregunte extrañado

"Ah eso, pues... lo hice porque me pareciste lindo, je je" poniendose nerviosa

"Si y parece que te gusta mucho, je je" hablo gracioso el ojiceleste "ah, todavia te tengo que presentar a alguien" buscando a aquella persona con la vista mmm ¿donde esta? pregunto para si mismo ah alli esta penso encontrandolo "hey Knuckles" saludo a un equidgna rojo e hizo se a para que se hacerque

"¿que pasa Tails?" le pregunto el equidna rojo ojivioleta al amarillo, para luego fijarse en mi "hola, me llamo Knuckles the Equidgna" extendio la mano

"me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog" estrechandole la mano "es un placer conocerte, Knuckles"

"Je, je, si, yo igual"

"Bueno" interrumpiendo Tails "ahora que somos amigos vamos a conocernos mejor con el tiempo, ¿verdad?. Nos diremos todos nuestros secretos, nos contaremos todo y luego ¡vamos a ir a la cafeteria!" asi cuando termino de hablar Tails, todos nos reimos de forma feliz, porque nos habiamos hecho amigos y conversariamos todo hasta nuestros problemas y secretos, eso era lo que habia dicho Tails seguro que tendriamos que hacer eso para ayudarnos mas facilmente entre nosotros.

Luego cuando ya estaba por llegar el profesor y todos estaban sentadose en sus lugares. Despues de unos minutos que se habian ido Tails, Knuckles y Amy a sus lugares, senti de nuevo esa mirada sobre mi, mire para todos lados y vi de quien era esa mirada, pero luego, pense que era mi imaginacion, y despues de eso, entro el profesor al salon

"Bueno chicos, para los que no me conocen soy Romero su profesor titular, y como todos sabeis hay un nuevo alumno. Sonic puedes presentarte?" me pregunto el profesor

Al pararme vi que todos sus ojos se posaban en mi, me puse nervioso, pero no lo demostre

"si, soy Sonic the hedgehog, es un gusto conocerlos" hice una alabanza y luego me sente en mi lugar

"bien, ahora nada mas vamos a hacer un ejercicio para repasar lo visto, y ya que es su primer dia no vamos a hacer muchas cosas" todos suspiraron de forma aliviada, ya que todos sabian que el profesor Romero dejaba mucha tarea, pero era buen maestro.  
Despues de comenzar el receso todos los alumnos salian del aula y otros se quedaban, ya que podias hacer cualquiera de las dos, yo me fui a la cafeteria con Tails, Knuckles y Amy, para hablar un poco. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en la segunda mesa despues de la entrada. Despues de unos minutos sentia como si algo me obserbara, miraba para todas direcciones, pensaba que era mi imaginacion hasta que me encontre con unos familiares ojos carmesi, viendome otra vez, a dos mesas lejos de mi, me di vuelta al instante sintiendo un escalofrio recorriendome.

porque sera que me esta viendo, me pone nervioso. mejor me voy al aula despues de pensar eso me pare para dirigirse hacia mi aula

"hey, Sonic, que pasa?" me pregunto el rojo

"n-nada, me voy al aula, es que tengo algo que hacer, ja, ja," poniendome de los nervios

"bueno, tu sabras" el rojo se encogio de hombros restandole importancia

sali de alli a toda prisa, cuando llegue a mi salon, vi a un grupo de chicos conversando, le reste importancia y me fui a mi asiento, poniendo los brazos cruzados en la mesa y descansar mi cabeza sobre ellos y estando como si estuviera durmiendo pensaba ¿y si el era el que me estaba viendo todo el tiempo?. No, eso no puede ser, o tal ves me mira porque me odia, pero, que le hice yo, para que me odie? solte un pesado suspiro, y derrepente se abrio la puerta de la sala, mostrando a mis tres amigos

+minutos antes, en la cafeteria+

"hey, Tails, sabes lo que le pasa a Sonic?" la rosa le pregunto al amarillo, preocupada

"no, la verdad es que esta extraño, ¿le vamos a ver?. ah, y tambien nos tiene que contar lo que le pasa por la mente, eso digimos todos cuando aceptamos decirnos todo."

"cierto, es verdad. Si algo le preocupa, nos tiene que decir para que le ayudemos" le respondio seguro el rojo

"aja, es cierto, es mejor que vayamos a verlo. Amy, Knuckles, vamos"

"si" respondieron al unisono los dos y decididos a ir al salon

+en el aula+

derrepente se abrio la puerta de la sala, mostrando a mis tres amigos

"hey, Sonic" me llamaron los tres , haciendo que todos miraran hacia ellos "Sonic dinos ¿que te pasa?. nos estas ocultando algo que te molesta cuando nos tendrias que decirnoslo y asi ayudarte, ¿o no recuerdas lo que hablamos?"

"no es que no me acuerde de eso, es que... bueno si, no me acorde, pero si quieren que se los diga se los dire"  
al escuchar eso de mi parte, los tres accedieron a que se los cuente "bueno la cosa es que desde que llegue aqui siento una mirada sobre mi, y eso me pone nervioso, en el salon supe quien era pero solo pensaba que era mi imaginacion, pero en la cafeteria, al saber de que era esa misma mirada, me puse mas nervioso y confundido de porque me miraba, y pense que podia ser porque me odia, pero no le eh hecho nada para que me odie"

"mmm.. ya veo" dijo el amarillo algo pensativo "entonces debe ser por otra cosa"

"es cierto, y porque te odiaria si ni le insultaste, ni nada, Sonic has hablado con esa persona?" negue con la cabeza "tal ves podamos ayudarte al hablar nosotros con esa persona, que opinas?" yo me se puse alegre al oir la propuesta "bueno pero tenemos que saber como es, nos lo puedes describir?"

"pues... es de nuestra clase, tiene ojos carmesi y tiene cabello negro con mechas rojas" al escuchar esa ultima pieza de rompecabezas, a mis tres amigos les dio un escalofrio al imaginarse a esa persona y empezaron a ponerse nerviosos "mm, pasa algo chicos? les pregunte con cara de duda " pe- pelo negro con mechas ro- rojas?" pregunto el rojo tartamudo

" o- ojos ca- carmesi?" pregunto el amarillo de la misma forma que el rojo

" es- esta en nuestra clase?" al terminar de hablar la rosa, asendii con la cabeza

" se tratara de...?" en ese momento todos se miraron entre si " ¡¿Shadow!?" los mire con cara de que no entendia

" ¿Shadow?, quien es el?" todos los del salon me miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron hacia el mi "hey, tu eres Sonic,  
¿verdad?, ¿encerio que no conoces a Shadow?" me pregunto una gata, haciendo que negara con la cabeza "bueno,  
si quieres te cuento de el " por mi parte, axedi "bueno, el es un delincuente, o eso es lo que dicen el no habla con nadie que no sea de su grupo, quien los conforma: Rouge the Bat, Melphiles the Dark, Omega, Scourge the Hedgehog y por ultimo el, Shadow the Hedgehog, es un grupo solitario, ya que nadie se junta o habla con ellos"

"ah... ahora lo entiendo. Dime, como te llamas?" le pregunte a la gata lila

"yo me llamo Blaze the Cat "

"Bueno tu ya me conoces, jeje. y blaze... ¿por que le tienen tanto miedo a Shadow?" le pregunte a Blaze con curiosidad

" ¿miedo?...bueno... eso es simple, porque cuando alguien se cerca a este, le lanza una mirada penetrante, haciendo que todos nos alejemos, y tambien para no ser molestado amenaza con matarte, y si no te alejas de ahi puede ser que lo haga, pero nadie se anima a estar ni un segundo cerca de el" derrepente se abrio la puerta, mostrando al mencionado, sin que me diera cuenta de la presencia, el se acercaba hacia nosotros "bueno Sonic, me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte, adios."

"eh... si, adios. que raro, ¿que le habra pasado?" luego me percate, de que alguien estaba parado frente a mi "eh...  
hola... . Me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog, es un placer" me levanto de mi asiento con una mano alzada y una sonrrisa amigable

"eh... si, es un placer, me llamo Shadow the Hedgehog..." me dijo estrechado mi mano "Hey, dime, ¿te conosco?." siento que conosco a este chico, pero de donde? penso con curiosidad el bicolor

"mmm, no, creo que no, ¿por que?"

"no, por nada. te habre confundio, creo que fue mi imaginacion. Bueno, me voy a mi lugar, adios Sonic" se despidio

"adios, Shadow." mmm, que raro, se me acerco y sin ninguna amenaza se presento, hasta recordo mi nombre y se despidio como cualquier otra persona. Yo pienso que no es tan malo luego otro chico se me acerco, sacandome de mis pensamientos

"hey, sonic" me llamo un eriso plateado con ojos dorados "fue mi imaginacion, ¿o ese era shadow teniendo una conversacion amistosa?"

"no, no era tu imaginacion, por cierto, ¿quien eres?" le pregunte al plateado

"oh, es verdad, me llamo Silver the Hedgehog" se presento y luego volvio al tema "que raro ver a shadow asi, tu segura-  
mente no crees eso porque eres nuevo" aseguro este

"si, supongo" despues de eso toco el timbre indicando el termino del receso y todos nos fuimos a nuestros lugares.

Mas tarde ese dia ya habiamos terminado, e ibamos a salir e irnos a nuestras casas, yo me fui acompañado de mis tres mejores amigos

"hey Sonic, me fallan los ojos, o tu estabas hablando tranquilamente con Shadow?" comenzo a hablar el rojo

"si es cierto Sonic todos miraban su tranquila y pequeña charla" aseguro el amarillo con sarcasmo

"chicos no es para tanto solo hablamos"

"pero si es para tanto Sonic, nadie sostubo una conversacion asi con Shadow desde nunca, hasta se rumorea todo acerca de eso y que te hipnotiso con sus ojos" bromeo Knuckles

"ja, ja, ja, eso es ridiculo, como pueden creer eso?, solo hablamos"

"bueno si tu lo dices" me dijo Tails, devuelta en tono de sarcasmo

+de mientras tanto, en otro lugar+

"mmm, me parece haberlo visto en alguna parte" penso el bicolor estando sentado sobre su cama

" que te pasa, Shady?" le pregunto una murcielaga

" ah? no nada Rouge, por que lo dices?" pregunto desorientado Shadow

"ah, como te ves asi pense que algo te habia pasado"

" ¿asi como?"

"pues... te hablo y no contestas, es como si no estuvieras"

"oh perdoname, es que estoy pensando en algo"

" ¿en ese chico azul?,mmm como se llamaba?... ah Sonic, no?"

"si, es como si lo hubiera visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recuerdo en donde" dijo este con duda

"mmm, bueno, la verdad es que no se" dijo esta pensando "Bueno te dejo con tus pensamientos" dijo graciosa

"bueno" cuando ya escucho que se habia ido, este se recosto en su cama boca arriba, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido de tanto pensar

~flashback~

Era un dia soleado en una plaza con muchas flores. Alli se destinguian a dos erisos pequeños de unos 8 años que jugaban y reian juntos, uno era un pequeño eriso azul, con ojos esmeralda, con una remera blanca y pesqueros amarillos y el otro era pelinegro con mechas rojas, ojos color carmesi y que vestia con una remera roja y pesqueros grises.

"hey Sonic alcanzame." dijo el pequeño bicolor entre risas y corriendo

"ahi voy Shady, pero esperame" dijo este corriendo detras del bicolor. despues el pequeño azul se tropeso con una piedra y callo al suelo, empezo a llorar e hizo que el pequeño bicolor parase y se dirigiera a este

"Sonniku, ¿estas bien?" le pregunto el bicolor preocupado, al pequeño azul lastimado

"snif...Shad... duele...snif" dijo entre sollozos

"no te preocupes Sonic, donde te duele?" preguntandole al otro, haciendo para que se ale rodilla "haber... dejame ver" y tocando la rodilla del peque o azul, este hizo una mueca de dolor

"Shad... duele..."

"mmm bueno tengo una bandita por si acaso, aqui en mi bolsillo" despues de sacar la bandita del bolsillo, la coloco en la rodilla del pequeño azul "y... listo, ya esta, te sigue doliendo?" el otro nego con la cabeza "me alegro"  
este le sonrrio al azul haciendo que el le devuelba la sonrrisa "sigamos jugando, que te parece?"  
el otro accedio "bien vamos" y antes de que se fuera corriendo lo interrumpio el otro agarrandole de la remera, para que este se diera vuelta " eh? que pasa Sonic?"

"eh... esto... gracias Shady" este dijo avergonzado y haciendo que el otro sonrria

"de nada, seguimos?" pregunto el pequeño bicolor

" eh?, si" dijo confuso

"bueno, pero antes..." le agarro la mano al otro asiendo que se sorprendiera "bien, ahora si vamos"

Jugaron por un largo tiempo hasta que cayo la noche, fueron a la casa de Shadow, ya que en la de Sonic no habria nadie porque se habian ido de viaje. ya que Shadow era el mejor amigo de Sonic, y que sus familias se conocian desde hace tiempo lo dejaron con la familia del bicolor, ellos se llevaban muy bien, siempre estaban juntos y a veces dormian en la casa del otro.  
Cuando llego la media noche el bicolor fue al baño. como sabia donde quedaba en la oscuridad no tuvo ningun problema.

cuando volvia a su cuarto paso enfrente de la habitacion de sus padres y pudo escuchar unas voces que provenian desde alli

"pero querido, si nos vamos con Shady perdera a sus amigos, y con tanto que le costo hacerce amigo de Sonic, mira hasta nosotros nos hicimos amigos de sus padres" exclamo una mujer de 24 años

"lo se, pero a donde vamos podra hacer muchos amigos. Tambien podremos ir a visitarles de vez en cuando no?" aseguro con esperanzas el hombre de unos 25 años

"no lo creo, el lugar queda vastante lejos, pero no habra otra opcion?" pregunto la mujer decepcionada

"no lo se..." termino el hombre algo desilucionado

asi cuando terminaron el dialogo, el bicolor sintio una presencia detras suyo, haciendo que este se diera vuelta

"Rouge" dijo el bicolor sorprendido al ver a una murcielaga con unos 7 años

"Shady que haces a estas horas?" pregunto esta

"fui al baño, nada mas. Rouge que significa que ya no voy a ver mas a Sonniku?" pregunto el bicolor dudoso

" lo escuchaste?" pregunto esta, haciendo que el bicolor acendiera como respuesta "bueno eso significa que ya no veras a Sonic, ni jugaras con el, nisiquiera hablaras con el, porque nos vamos lejos, entiendes?"

"pe-pero no quiero separarme de Sonniku, yo lo quiero" exclamo el bicolor con los ojos vidriosos

"lo siento Shady, pero no se puede evitar" admitio Rouge

"no, no quiero" dijo Shadow con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y corriendo a su cuarto

cuando llego vio las dos camas que habian alli y en una de ellas estaba durmiendo el azul, el pequeño bicolor se acosto junto a este con cuidado, pero no funciono porque el sonido de sus sollozos, hizo que el azul se despertara

" que te pasa Shady?" pregunto preocupado el pequeño azul al ver al pequeño bicolor llorar, en ese momento el bicolor abrazo al azul fuertemente y este le respondio de igual manera

"So-Sonniku, no me separare de ti nunca, te quiero" el azul se sorprendio por lo que le habian dicho, pero al mismo tiempo se alegro

"yo tambien te quiero Shady" el bicolor al escuchar eso sintio un calor crecer dentro de el de forma confortable

Esa noche los dos pequeños erisos durmieron tranquilamente juntos

~fin del flashback~

En ese momento Shadow desperto algo sorprendido por su sueño " de verdad habra pasado eso?" se pregunto mentalmente.  
De pronto se escucho la puerta golpear "pase" se escucho y se abrio la puerta mostrando a la mujer de su sueño, era su madre " que pasa ma?" dijo este sentandose al borde de su cama

"tu hermana me conto que actuabas raro y todavia lo estas, se te nota, que te pasa?" pregunto preocupada la mujer sentandose al lado del bicolor

"no nada es que... tuve un sueño en el que estaba yo, hace 7 años atras con un niño que se llamaba Sonikku" conto el bicolor con la cabeza agachada "Pero, sera verdad, o no?, tu recuerdas eso ma?"

"si, pero no te quisimos contar, porque sufririas mas" le confeso sinceramente la mujer al bicolor

" mas? pero... por que?, de que?" le pregunto extrañado este, a la mujer

"mira Shadow... tu querias mucho a ese niño, pero un dia cuando nos ibamos a vivir aqui lloraste mucho y cuando habiamos llegado te encerrabas en tu habitacion, no hablabas con nadie, no comias lo normal, estabamos preocupados.  
Pero un dia parecia que habias perdido la memoria y estabas feliz sin saber tu pasado e hiciste amigos, y por eso fue que no te contamos" conto la mujer preocupada

"y... sabes como era y como se llamaba ese niño?" le pregunto el dudoso bicolor a esta

"si. Era azul, con ojos esmeraldas y se llamaba Sonic the hedgehog" este se sorprendio al escuchar la descripcion de parte de su madre

" sabes como se llamaban sus padres?, tenia hermanos?" pregunto este para llegar a una conclucion

"sus padres se llamaban Reikom y Aleena, y si, tenia hermanos 2 para ser exactos, se llamaban Sonia y Manic" respondio la mujer a la pregunta de su hijo

ahora que se esto podre saber si es el mismo Sonic que conosco "esta bien ma gracias" agradecio este

"de nada hijo, pero no le cuentes a tu padre de esto, si?" le dijo la mujer aliviada al ver que su hijo acedia a su pregunta "bien, me tengo que ir adios" se despidio esta saliendo por la puerta

"adios." bien mañana empezare a sacar mis dudas penso el bicolor para luego recostarse en su cama nuevamente

+mientras tanto en otra parte+

"uff... que dia" exclame agotado, tirandome sobre mi cama bocarriba "ya no puedo mas, estoy cansado." me pregunto ¿que le habra ocurrido a Shadow?, es como si lo conociera, o tal vez sera mi imaginacion de nuevo, je je

En ese momento la puerta se abrio mostrando a mi madre

" que pasa hijo?, te ves agotado, pasaste un dia agitado?" me pregunto garciosa dirigiendose hacia mi

"je je, si algo e hice amigos" dije feliz y tratando de incorporarme en mi cama

"me alegro y cuentame ya hay alguna chica que te guste?" pregunto mi madre con un tono de picardia sentandose a mi lado

"no, no hay nadie. pero ma ¿que pensarias si alguien siempre te esta obserbando?" pregunte dudoso

"pensaria que alguien gusta de ti" me confeso con una sorrisa en sus labios

" no! no es nada de eso, y puesto que es un chico,¡es imposible!, ¿¡como puedes decir eso?!" le dije algo sonrrojado, alterado y parandome de un salto de mi cama

"pero no me dijisteis que era un chico, ¿como iba a saber yo eso?" dijo Aleena tranquilamente dejandome caer de rodillas a su lado

"bueno eso es cierto" admiti

"pero tambien puede que sea eso, nada es imposible" me dijo la mujer con cierta simpatia

" que?!" raccione a tal comentario

"y... como se llama?" pregunto tranquilamente

"ah, se llama Shadow the Hedgehog" respondi igual como pregunto la mujer

" como es?" pregunto curiosa

"bueno... es pelinegro con mechas rojas y ojos carmesi" al escuchar eso de parte de mi, su hijo, reacciono de forma sorprendida

"no... puede ser..." dijo esta como no creyendo que acababa de escuchar "puede ser que sea..."

" que pasa ma?" pregunte este extra ado por mi madre

no le puedo decir, no aun, entonces... que hare? "no nada, ¿por que?" le dijo nerviosamente

"bueno, entonces me voy a acostar" le dije con tranquilidad

"¿ no vas a cenar?" me pregunto ya olvidandose del tema

"no, no tengo hambre" le dije, acostandome nuevamente, dandole la espalda y acurrucandome en mi cama

CONTINUARA...

Aca tenemos el final del 1 capitulo y si les gusto comenten para que siga con la historia.

No tengo mas que decir me despido y hasta el proximo capitulo capitulo n.n


	2. amigos nuevamente

aqui esta el capitulo 2° gracias a los comenterios voy a seguir, pero si no les gusta este capitulo, solo diganme, tratare de no ponerme triste T.T, jeje, bueno disfruten ^^

**************************************************************  
"charla"

pensamientos

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

+cambio de escenario+

**************************************************************  
EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

"no... puede ser..." dijo esta como no creyendo que acababa de escuchar "puede ser que sea..."

" que pasa ma?" pregunte este extrañado por mi madre

no le puedo decir, no aun, entonces... que hare? "no nada, ¿por que?" le dijo nerviosamente

"bueno, entonces me voy a acostar" le dije con tranquilidad

" ¿no vas a cenar?" me pregunto ya olvidandose del tema

"no, no tengo hambre" le dije, acostandome nuevamente, dandole la espalda y se acurrucandome en mi cama

continuara...

Capitulo 2: AMIGOS NUEVAMENTE

Hola, soy Shadow the Hedgehog. Hoy era un martes despejado con poco sol, estaba llendo a mi escuela junto con mi hermana Rouge, ibamos temprano igual que siempre, no hubo mucha charla en nosotros, como siempre, cuando llegamos a nuestra escuela nos dirigimos hacia nuestros salones, cuando entre no habia casi nadie en la sala ya que era muy temprano, me sente en mi lugar, apoyando los dos brazos en la mesa con uno sosteniendo mi mejilla, estaba aburrido asi que empece a inspeccionar la sala como si nunca la hubiera visto. Mientras pasaban los minutos iban llegando los alumnos. Pero al que mas me llego la atencion no habia llegado, asi que luego cuando entro el profesor Romero, me preguntaba que le habia pasado, pero mi duda desaparecio cuando lo vi entrar agitado.

"Sonic, llegas tarde a tu segundo dia de escuela, despues de la escuela estaras castigado" dijo el profesor al azul haciendo que este se desplome en su asiento cansado

"uff... estoy cansado,¿ por que nunca me acordare de poner el reloj mas temprano?" dijo el azul en tono de cansancio

Despues de eso tuvimos una clase normal cuando toco el timbre para el receso yo me quede en la sala pensando en como quedar castigado para hablar tranquilamente y a solas con Sonic ya que queria sacar mis dudas.  
Cuando volvimos a clase ya se me habia ocurrido una manera, asi que en medio de la clase mi celular sono.

mientras yo hablaba por mi celular, el profesor me miraba con rabia, despues de eso no paraba de sonar

"Shadow, podria apagar por favor el celular?" me dijo este tratando de fingir su enojo

"¿que pasa si no quiero hacerlo?" le pregunte con una mirada desafiante

"seras castigado despues de la escuela" me respondio el profesor, devolviendome la mirada, aunque mi mirada era mas efectiva

"me da igual, castigueme" le ordene al profesor, desviando la mirada fingiendo estar ofendido

"bueno entonces esta castigado despues de la escuela" al escuchar eso, el sonrrei mentalmente ya que mi plan resulto tal y como habia esperado. Luego la clase paso normalmente.

Despues de la escuela, en la sala de detension habiamos quedado dos erisos, uno azul y yo. Tenia que saber si el Sonic de mi pasado era el y sin dudarlo me hacerque y le hable

"Sonic..." le pregunte al azul, haciendo que este diera un salto y se parara firme

"Ho-hola Shadow, pa-pasa algo?" pregunto con nerviosismo, que le pasara a Shadow hoy para que me hable? se pregunto extra ado

"no... nada... oye, pareces nervioso" que lo veo, puede que sea el. Tengo que saberlo

" e-encerio?, ah...pues... jejeje" dijo el azul, mientras se rascaba la nuca ¿ahora que hago?, estoy tan nervioso que no puedo ni pensar, argg penso alterado este, haciendo que dejara el tema, porque sabia que el azul ya no daba mas de los nervios

"bueno... si no te pasa nada esta bien." esta muy nervioso, pero tal vez si le pregunto... NO!,no debo, mi madre me dijo que la pase muy mal cuando nos separaron, puede ser que el paso por lo mismo, o aun peor que yo, mejor lo dejo asi "dime... ¿me tienes miedo?"

"jejejeje, ¿como podria?, no te tengo miedo Shad..." este al darse cuenta de como me habia llamado se estremecio y se tapo la boca rapidamente "l-lo siento, no d-debi llamarte asi, jejeje." espera, como lo llame?, por que lo llame asi? penso con duda, pero luego bajo la mirada con tristesa...  
puede ser que no le agrade como le llame. No, ahora no deseo mirarle como me lanza una de esas miradas que a todos les aterrorisa, no quiero se replico este." por favor no me odies!" dijo asustado y cerro los ojos con la cabeza aun baja para luego escuchar risas? " que te da risa?" pregunto el azul levantando la vista y mirandome ya que lo tenia de frente

"no...jajaja...nada, nada es que... jajaja, fue tan gracioso" dije entre carcajadas y colocando una mano en mi estomago para soportar la risa. "lo- lo siento es que fue tan gracioso como reaccionaste, y tranquilo no te odio, jejeje,"  
se me ocurrio una idea, si primero me hago amigo de el, puede ser que vuelva a ser como antes y saber si el fue ese eriso con el cual yo jugaba. Y de como me llamo me da una idea de que pueda ser el pense dejando escapar una leve pero reconfortante sonrrisa, que Sonic no llego a notar. "Sonic, ¿pensabas que te iba a odiar?" le pregunte y como respuesta del azul asendio timidamente y con un leve sonrrojo "jejeje asi que era eso, tranquilo no te voy a odiar por algo tan insignificante, asi que no te preocupes, si?" le dije con una sonrrisa verdadera haciendo que el azul se sonrrojara y se sienta mas aliviado.

"lo siento Shadow es que los rumores sobre ti me inundaron la cabeza y como pensaba que podriamos llegar a ser amigos, me asuste porque puede ser que me odiaras por como te llame. lo siento..."se disculpo el azul deprimido por pensar que le odiaria

"no te disculpes, no hace falta" le dijo el bicolor poniendo sus manos en los hombros del azul

"entonces... amigos?" dijo Sonic alegre y mirandome a la cara y como respuesta asendi con una sonrrisa en mi rostro y el azul me la devolvio

que bien que me eh vuelto a ser amigo de Sonic y puede que vuelva a ser como los tiempos de antes... "bueno, entonces vamonos, el castigo solo tarda unos minutos"

+Luego de salir de la escuela+

"hola chicos, ya pueden retirarse asi que no hay problema, nos vemos mañana" dijo el profesor Romero entrando a la escuela mientras nosotros saliamos

"adios preofesor, nos vemos" respondio Sonic alegre

"nos vemos mañana" respondi

acompañe a Sonic a su casa y en cuanto llegamos...

"¿quieres pasar?" me pregunto el ojiesmeralda

"no, mejor no. Es que tengo que hacer muchas cosas en mi casa,pero nos vemos mañana" le dije al azul ya marchandome

Para mi no era buena idea entrar a su casa por nuestro pasado, asi que lo deje enfrente de la puerta y me despedi de el, no se si fue mi imaginacion de que Sonic se depciono al no haber aceptado su oferta, pero esto era lo mejor, yo lo se. Luego de una caminata por el parque para despejar mi mente, llegue a mi casa y vi que la cena ya estaba preparada, asi que comi y despues fui a acostarme pensando en que mañana seria otro dia.

A la mañana siguiente me prepare para ir a la escuela. sali de mi casa un poco despues de que Rouge se fuera, asi que iba solo caminando tranquilamente hacia mi escuela. El dia estaba soleado, poco despues de estar caminando distingui una figura azul, me parecio familiar y mis dudas se desvanecieron al ver que era nada mas ni nada menos que Sonic y cuando me di cuenta aquella figura venia hacia mi saludandome.

"Hola Shadow!" gritaba el azul saludando y viniendo hacia mi "que bueno... que te veo" dijo este apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire.

"ho-hola Sonic, que sorpresa verte. jeje, veo que programaste tu despertador"

"eh?, despertador?" me pregunto distraido "ah si!, si te refieres a que me desperte temprano por mi madre, si. Ella no quiere que llegue tarde y como ella sabe que yo nunca recuerdo reprogramar el despertador, me despierta con un golpe con su sarten jeje" dijo avergonzado con ambas manos detras de su cabeza

" su...sarten?...mejor me quedo con la duda" dije olvidandome del tema "bueno, creo que debemos irnos"

"si, vamos" dijo el azul, pero se le vino una idea a la mente "Shadow, que tal una carrera?" dijo este poniendose en posicion

"¿una carrera?, deacuerdo" dije imitando la accion del azul

"esta bien, pero te advierto que soy muy bueno para esto" me advirtio Sonic, yo solo le conteste con una mirada desfiante

nos pusimos en nuestros puestos y salimos disparados a una velocidad increible lo unico que se podia ver eran unos rayos, uno de color azul y otro de color amarillo

"jeje, veo que me sigues el ritmo, pero no por mucho" me dijo el azul, acelerando un poco, pero el y yo estabamos a la par.  
Cuando terminamos esa carrera hasta la escuela, que termino en empate, nos dirijimos rumbo a nustro salon y cuando llegamos, entramos y vimos que no habia llegado nadie, nos fuimos hacia nuestros lugares y luego de eso empezamos a conversar. Mientras transcurria la conversacion entraron un equidna rojo y un zorro amarillo, que al darse cuenta de nuestra conversacion solo se acercaron hacia nosotros y acto seguido ellos saludaron a Sonic

"buenos dias Sonic" le saludo un zorro amarillo

"hola Sonic" saludo el equidna rojo

"hola chicos, quiero presentarles a Shadow, Shadow ellos son Tails" dirijiendose al amarillo "y Knuckles" dirijiendose al rojo

"es un placer" dije dando una leve alabanza con la cabeza

"igualmente" dijeron al unisono el rojo y el amarillo

Luego de eso conversamos, es decir, conversaron, yo solo estuve cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados sin perderme ni una palabra de aquella charla. Despues de un tiempo ya habian llegado todos los alumnos y minutos despues el profesor Romero entro a la sala, dio un saludo de "buenos dias alumnos", se sento en su escritorio y fue pasando lista, y rato despues...

"Scourge" nombro el profesor

"aqui, profesor" respondio un eriso verde, ojiazul y con gafas de sol

"Shadow" me llamo

"aqui" le dije sin ganas

"Silver" llamo nuevamente a otro "aqui estoy" le respondio un eriso plateado, ojidorado

"Sonic" llamo el profesor ahora mirando el aula

"presente" le dijo el azul

"oh, veo que llegaste temprano esta vez, te felicito" le dijo orgulloso

"jeje, felicite a mi madre y a su sarten" dijo rascandose la nuca y con una gota en la sien

"sar...ten?..." se dijo imaginandose la situacion tambien con una gota. Luego el profesor, se aclaro la garganta y siguio tomando lista.

Cuando termino la clase tuvimos atletismo, y como soy muy bueno en eso, siempre en las carreras de velocidad soy el primero,  
pero eso desde ahora sera mas dificil de conseguir, claro seria mas dificil por Sonic, el es tan rapido como yo.  
Empezamos la clase de atletismo con estiramientos, despues con una carrera que termino en empate conmigo y con Sonic en los primeros, seguido de eso tuvimos un juego amistoso de futbol entre chicos mientras que las chicas jugaban voleybol.  
Cuando termino atletismo toco el receso. fui al baño para refrescarme un poco, porque la clase habia sido algo agotadora,  
luego de eso me dirigi a un parque y me recoste debajo de un arbol, nadie estaba en esa area, porque no la conocian, era el unico que siempre estaba alli, ese lugar era como mi secreto, a nadie le decia sobre esto porque me agradaba este silencio que invadia el lugar era muy agradable. Despues de un rato pensado, me habia quedado dormido y cuando desperte di un salto al saber quien estaba enfrente de mi

"hola Shadow" me dijo Sonic con una sonrrisa en su cara. Si, era el quien estaba enfrente mio y ahora la pregunta que me invadia era de ¿como llego hasta aqui? era muy dificil llegar hasta aqui. Cuando termine de pensar vi que Sonic me miraba con una cara de ¿que me pasaba? y mis pensamientos fueron correctos " ¿que te pasa Shadow?" me dijo este

"nada, pero ¿como llegaste hasta aqui?" le pregunte con tal de responder mi duda

"ah, no fue nada facil encontrarte aqui, porque cuando saliste del baño te dirijiste hasta este parque y como no queria molestarte, me fui con Tails, Knuckles y Amy, pero cuando no volviste a clase me preocupe y fui a buscarte, pero tuve que pasar por mucho hasta llegar aqui, este parque parece una selva, jejeje" dijo lo ultimo entre risas, a el le parecia divertido todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta llegar aqui, porque no es muy facil, pero a el le daba igual

"¿ya terminaron las clases?" le pergunte a Sonic, cambiando de tema, porque parecia que mientras dormia se habia echo muy tarde

"si ya terminaron, pero no te preocupes hice unos apuntes para ti, de alguna manera sabia que no ibas a llegar a clases y le dije al profesor que estabas en la enfermeria" me dijo entregandome los apuntes "espero que entiendas mi letra" agrego el ojiesmeralda avergonzado al ver que le daba una ojeada

"gracias y no te preocupes entiendo perfectamente" diciendo eso parecia que le habia sacado un peso de encima, porque dio un suspiro de alivio algo pesado

"de nada, para eso son los amigos, no?" dijo este con su sonrrisa que lo caracterizaba

"es cierto, pero es mejor que nos vayamos nuestros padres deben de estar preocupados"

"si, es verdad vamonos"

y asi nos fuimos a nuestras casas, cuando comi, me bañe y estuve a punto de acostarme me quede pensativo mirando el techo y luego sin darme cuenta me dormi

comenten lo que no les haya gustado y como podria arreglarlo para futuros capitulos, los espero, ^^ adios!


	3. la visita al supermercado

Holaa!, este es el 3° capitulo ^^, espero que lo disfruten

******************************************************  
"charla"

pensamientos

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

+cambio de escenario+

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

" ya terminaron las clases?" le pergunte a Sonic, cambiando de tema, porque parecia que mientras dormia se habia echo muy tarde

"si ya terminaron, pero no te preocupes hice unos apuntes para ti, de alguna manera sabia que no ibas a llegar a clases"  
me dijo entregandome los apuntes "espero que entiendas mi letra" agrego el ojiesmeralda avergonzado al ver que le daba una ojeada

"gracias y no te preocupes entiendo perfectamente" diciendo eso parecia que le habia sacado un peso de encima, porque dio un suspiro de alivio algo pesado

"de nada, para eso son los amigos, no?" dijo este con su sonrrisa que lo caracterizaba

"es cierto, pero es mejor que nos vayamos nuestros padres deben de estar preocupados"

"si, es verdad vamonos"

y asi nos fuimos a nuestras casas, cuando comi, me ba e y estuve a punto de acostarme me quede pensativo mirando el techo y luego sin darme cuenta me dormi

Capitulo 3:

POV de Sonic: VISITA AL SUPERMERCADO

Era una mañana hermosa en la cual el sol brillaba a mas no poder, era como un dia de verano, me levante de mi cama algo cansado para planear algo hoy, era sabado y como no tenia escuela, no sabia que hacer, pero antes de pensar que podia hacer mi madre toco a mi puerta

"sonic, ya despertaste?" golpeo levemente la puerta

"si ma, que pasa?" me sente al borde de mi cama y bostece

" podrias comprar algunas cosas?"

"si ahora voy en camino" me levante buscando mi camisa favorita y unos pantalones

"bueno te dejo la lista en la mesa"

"deacuerdo" me vesti, me moje la cabeza para despertarme y me diriji a la cocina, cuando vi la lista, la tome y sali de mi casa rumbo al supermercado.

llegue al supermercado, me encantaba ir a ese lugar, habia aire acondicionado, productos sabrozos y de muchos colores,  
tambien habia mucha tranquilidad.

POV de Shadow:

Iba caminando por los pasillos del supermercado, mi madre me habia dicho si podia ir porque dijo que tenia que limpiar un poco antes de cocinar, asi que aqui estoy, como dije antes caminando por estos pasillos. Mi dia hasta hora, fue muy aburrido, porque me levante temprano y no sabia que hacer, asi que intente volver a dormir pero no pude, todo era culpa de mi costumbre de levantarme temprano todos los dias incluyendo los fines de semana que maldita costumbre pense seguido a un leve gruñido, aparte de mi costumbre, tambien habia sido por un sueño que tuve...

~flashback~

Estaba en una casa algo desconocida y por alguna razon sabia que esa casa no era la mia ni en el pasado, ni ahora. De pronto vi al Sonic del pasado que se dirigia a mi

"Shady, Shady" dijo el pequeño ojiesmeralda entre risas y abrazandome

"hola Shadow" luego mi mirada se fijo en aquella mujer "soy la madre de Sonic, me llamo Aleena" Aleena ese nombre lo habia mensionado mi madre y como lo dijo era cierto

Luego de eso me desperte muy temprano

demonios fue lo que pense al percatarme de la hora que era

~fin del flashback~

Todavia estaba caminando por los pasillos del super, habia pensado tanto que ni siquiera miraba por donde caminaba y cuando me di cuenta de eso, era muy tarde, porque me habia tropesado con alguien.

"auch" dije despues de encontrarme en el piso con un dolor en la frente me habre chocado frente a frente me dije a mi mismo, mientras me levantaba del suelo y sacudia el polvo de mi ropa.  
Luego escuche una voz diciendo

"perdon no fue mi intencion no me fije por donde iba" dijo aquella persona con la cual seguro choque y vi los viveres que se me habian caido, cuando iba a recogerlos, ahora que lo pienso esa persona se escuchaba familiar y cuando dirigi la vista a aquella persona...

" ¡¿Sonic?!" me impresione de que esa persona era nada mas ni nada menos que Sonic

" ¡¿Shadow?!, woo, siempre nos encontramos, no? jeje" el seguro tambien se sorprendio de que era yo quien era la persona con la cual el se habia chocado sin querer

"tienes razon nos encontramos todo el tiempo, estas de compras?"por una parte me sorprendi de que era Sonic, por la otra me alegre bastante, mi dia ya no seria aburrido de eso estaba seguro, porque en estos tres dias eramos mejores amigos como en el pasado.

"si, comprando algunas cosas"

" idea de tu madre?"

"si jeje, ¿igual tu?"

"si, pero me entretengo con algo, tuve una mañana aburrida, me levante temprano y sin nada que hacer"

" intentaste dormir otra vez?"

"si, pero sin resultados a causa de mi costumbre"

"uy, que mal, lo siento"

"no hay problema, suerte que nos encontramos, sino seguiria de mala gana"

"jeje, tienes razon"

" vamos?"

"si, claro"

POV de Sonic:

En el camino a comprar lo que necesitabamos, mirabamos los productos que tenia ese supermercado, pasabamos por los pasillos que parecian un laberinto, cuando terminamos las compras suponiamos que tendriamos que irnos o tendriamos un regaño de nuestras madres, salimos del super y empezamos a dirigirnos a nuestras casas, en un momento nos separamos para retomar los caminos a nuestros hogares, pero antes de eso...

"Sonic, despues nos vemos?, es que no me apetece estar aburrido todo el dia"

"claro, a que hora?"

"mmm, que te parece a las... 2?"

"esta bien, pero... que haremos?"

" que te parece ir al parque?, no se me ocurre nada"

"al parque esta bien"

"bueno entonces te paso a buscar"

"bien, te espero!" grite alejandome, saludandolo de lejos

Llegando a mi casa entre, me diriji a la cocina y alli estaba mi madre, la salude como siempre, ella me dirijio una sonrrisa y...

"que bueno que llegaste, esta todo?" dirijio su vista a la bolsa que tenia en la mano

"eso creo, si no te has olvidado en poner algo mas en la lista" rei ante mi comentario

"ja, ja, ja" dijo con sarcasmo "perdoneme si es que estoy apurada en hacer todo en esta casa y olvidarme de algo"

"perdoneme, no me di cuenta" esclame, fingiendo que me habia ofendido, ante el comentario mi madre empezo a reir

"bueno, ya sientate, chico ofendido" me rei de lo graciosa que podria ser mi madre a veces "ve a sentarte. voy a llamar a tus hermanos para comer" algo me puso confundido y la interrumpi en su trabajo de ir a llamarlos

" y mi padre?" pregunte sabiendo que no le habia mensionado

"tu padre tambien trabaja los sabados, asi que no te preocupes"

"ma, queria preguntarte algo" dije captando la atencion de ella

" que pasa querido?"

"me preguntaba si podria ir a algun lado con Shadow" en los dos dias que pasaron nos habiamos echo buenos amigos, a mi madre le habia contado sobre eso y por alguna razon se habia puesto feliz y algo... nostalgica?, queria preguntarme por que la nostalgia que tenia?, pero pense que habia sido mi imaginacion y le reste importancia al asunto.

"esta bien, a donde iran?" pregunto

"iremos al parque"

" a que hora?"

"el vendra a las 2" de pronto escuche a mi estomago gruñir "asi que... me dejas?" dije avergonzado con la cabeza agachada

"claro, pero no vuelvas tarde, entendido?" dijo entre risas

"si, esta bien" afirme con la cabeza y me dirigi a la mesa mientras mi madre llamaba a mis hermanos

Empezamos a comer, estabamos todos, excluyendo a mi padre que estaria de turno hasta la tarde, conversamos de cosas triviales, por ejemplo nos preguntaba como nos estaba llendo en la escuela, si teniamos dificultades, si hicimos amigos, y otras cosas parecidas, cuando terminamos, ayude a mi madre a recoger los platos, cubiertos, bebidas y vasos, acomode las bebidas en la heladera, los platos, vasos y cubiertos en el lavavo, todo lo hice solo, porque mis hermanos, con lo bagos que son se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Eran las 12 del mediodia, aprobeche el tiempo que tenia para ducharme y arreglarme,  
cuando estaba listo, escuche que golpeaban la puerta, vi la hora que era faltaba poco para las 2, escuche que tocaban la puerta otra vez

"Sonic, ve a abrir" grito mi madre desde la cocina

"esta bien" le respondi de la misma manera

Me dirigi a la puerta y entonces la abri y...

CONTINUARA...

bueno fin del cap 3, ¿que pasara cuando abra Sonic la puerta?, pues eso se sabra en el capitulo 4, adios! ^^


	4. la salida

holaaa!, perdon por la demora, pero ustedes saben el fenomeno que me hizo atrazarme, no?, pues si, es la secundaria, aunque me guste me quita tiempo T.T.

bueno ahora el capitulo XD

******************************************************  
"charla"

pensamientos

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

+cambio de escenario+

*************************************************************  
EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Eran las 12 del mediodia, aprobeche el tiempo que tenia para ducharme y arreglarme,  
cuando estaba listo, escuche que golpeaban la puerta, vi la hora que era faltaba poco para las 2, escuche que tocaban la puerta otra vez

"Sonic, ve a abrir" grito mi madre desde la cocina

"esta bien" le respondi de la misma manera

Me dirigi a la puerta, entonces la abri y...

CONTINUARA...

Capitulo 4: LA SALIDA

Me diriji a la puerta, entonces la abri y vi a Shadow

"hola Shadow, parece que te gusta estar mas que puntual, ¿no?" comente de forma graciosa

"por supuesto, siempre soy asi" casi me echo a reir al ver la actuacion del ojirubi "bueno, ¿nos vamos?"

"si claro, solo espera un segundo. Si quieres puedes pasar" dije haciendome hacia a un lado

"esta bien" paso hacia dentro y cerre la puerta

Me dirigi hacia la cocina encontrandome con mi madre

"¿quien era cielo?" me pregunto con la vista fijada a los platos y demas que estaba lavando

"es Shadow" dije con cara de felicidad, pero esta se volvio a una de duda cuando vi a mi madre dejar lo que estaba haciendo,  
para prestarme atencion

"¿esta aqui?"

"si, esta en el comedor" le dije y vi a mi madre ir hacia el comedor

POV de Shadow:

Estoy en el comedor, sentado en el sillon que esta ubicado en medio de la habitacion y mis pensamientos rebolotean en mi mente

hmp, no tuve otra opcion que aceptar la oferta de Sonic, y si no lo hacia ¿me quedaria fuera?, no, eso no, es por eso que acepte su oferta, ¿pero que reaccion tendra Aleena, la madre de Sonic, si me ve?, ¿sera la madre de este Sonic?, ¿o el Sonic del que me hice amigo en el pasado no es este?, uff solte un suspiro ni quiero pensar en eso esos eran los pensamientos que invadian mi mente

De pronto siento que alguien entra en la habitacion

Aleena, si era ella, lo se, era igual que en mi sueño

"¿Shadow?, eres tu?" dijo esta asombrada es el no hay duda, ¿pero me recuerda?

"¿Aleena?" dije con algo de duda

"Shadow, ¿te acuerdas de mi?" estaba sorprendida, se le notaba en la cara

"si, me acuerdo, ya recupere algo de mi memoria, pero veo que Sonic no" la vi algo triste, porque bajo la cabeza y asintio estando asi

"todavia no la recupera" afirmo "cuanto has crecido" me vio y me dirigio una sonrrisa nostalgica, sentandose a mi lado

"a pasado mucho tiempo" sonrei con la misma nostalgia que ella

"veo que se hicieron amigos otra vez" me dijo volviendo a la normalidad "Sonic no deja de hablar de ti" y se rio un poco ante su comentario

"si, por suerte lo hice, otra vez" afirmando y entonando mas la ultima parte

"Shadow, ¿nos vamos?" dijo Sonic, saliendo de la cocina y al percatandose de nosotros "veo que ya se conocieron"

"si" es lo unico que pude decir

"bueno, espero que se diviertan, Shadow, fue un placer" dijo Aleena y me guiño el ojo

"si, igualmente señora" le dije haciendo el mismo gesto que que por suerte Sonic no alcanzo a distinguir "nos vemos en otra ocacion" dije empujando a Sonic por la puerta y cerrandola, para asi marcharnos

+en el parque+

Fuimos al parque y de mientras ibamos charlando, estabamos muy entretenidos, me sorprende que en todas las charlas lleguen a hablarse de cosas triviales; y cuando decia que en todas las charlas, era en TODAS.  
Llegamos al parque, nos sentamos en una banca y nos quedamos viendo el paisaje que teniamos frente nuestro, ese paisaje verde, las flores de colores brillantes, la sombra de los arboles que habian a nuestro alrededor y el cielo celeste, que estaba despejado, todo era hermoso, un rato despues, ibamos paseando por ese alrededor admirandolo.

POV de Sonic:

wow, esto es genial, es un lugar hermoso, todo es colorido y fresco, asombroso eso era lo que estaba pensando sobre ese paisaje, por el que paseabamos Shadow y yo.

Me encantaba ese parque desde que me mude aqui con mi familia, de vez encuando veniamos a divertirnos, a pasar el tiempo aqui. De pronto vi a un pajarito color rojo en la pansita y color negro en la espalda, corri a atraparlo, pero en ese intento me cai por una piedra y me raspe la rodilla con el piso empedrado, escuche que shadow venia hacia mi y vio que me habia lastimado, saco una curita y me lo coloco en la rodilla, en un momento un recuerdo olvidado paso por mi mente

~flashback~

Se veian dos erisos uno bicolor y otro azul corriendo por un parque. De pronto el azul se tropezo y cayo al suelo raspandose la rodilla, el bicolor al darse cuenta paro de correr y se le hacerco preocupado.

"oh Sonniku, ¿estas bien?" le pregunto el bicolor preocupado, al pequeño azul lastimado

"snif...Shad... duele...snif" dijo entre sollozos

"no te preocupes Sonic, ¿donde te duele?" preguntandole al otro, haciendo para que se ale rodilla "haber... dejame ver" y tocando la rodilla del pequeño azul, este hizo una mueca de dolor

"Shad... duele..."

"mmm bueno tengo una bandita por si acaso, aqui en mi bolsillo" despues de sacar la bandita del bolsillo, la coloco en la rodilla del pequeño azul "y... listo, ya esta, te sigue doliendo?" el otro nego con la cabeza "me alegro"  
este le sonrrio al azul haciendo que el le devuelba la sonrrisa "sigamos jugando, que te parece?"  
el otro accedio "bien vamos" y antes de que se fuera corriendo lo interrumpio el otro agarrandole de la remera, para que este se diera vuelta " eh? que pasa Sonic?"

"eh... esto... gracias Shady" este dijo avergonzado y haciendo que el otro sonrria

"de nada, seguimos?" pregunto el pequeño bicolor

" eh?, si" dijo confuso

"bueno, pero antes..." le agarro la mano al otro asiendo que se sorprendiera "bien, ahora si vamos"

Jugaron por un largo tiempo hasta que cayo la noche.

~fin del flashback~

"Sonic, Sonic" se le escuchaba decir a Shadow "hey, Sonic, te encuentras bien?" me preguntaba para sacarme de mi enso acion

"si, estoy bien, no te preocupes" le respondi con una pequeña sonrrisa

"¿estas seguro?, ¿no quieres que te lleve a un medico?" en su rostro reflejaba su preocupacion; y pues claro, quien no se va a preocupar si no le hablas por minutos, ¿viendo a la nada?

"jeje, pienso que exageras mucho" la verdad si exageraba demasiado, tampoco es para llevarme a un medico

"bueno, esta bien, nos vamos?" se levanto y extendio su mano, la tome y me levante tambien.

Acto seguido seguimos caminando y entonces pense algo es lo mismo del recuerdo, pero sera shadow aquel niño?, me parece que si, pero por ahora no le dire nada, no quiero que se preocupe y me mande a un loquero, jeje rei ante mi pensamiento y Shadow alcanzo a oir mi risa

"¿de que te ries?" me pregunto, saliendome de mis pensamientos le conteste

"¿eh?, me rio de algo que pensaba, jeje"

"de acuerdo" fijo su vista al frente y...

CONTINUARA...

***********************************************************************  
jeje, gracias por los comentarios. si me preguntan ¿si me gustan las intrigas?, pues no, pero no tengo nada bueno que hacer, jeje ^^U, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de un pasado olvidado, adios! ^.^


	5. situacion vergonzosa

****************************************************  
"charla"

pensamientos

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

+cambio de escenario+

*************************************************************  
EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

"bueno, esta bien, nos vamos?" se levanto y extendio su mano, la tome y me levante tambien.

Acto seguido seguimos caminando y entonces pense algo es lo mismo del recuerdo, pero sera shadow aquel niño?, me parece que si, pero por ahora no le dire nada, no quiero que se preocupe y me mande a un loquero, jeje rei ante mi pensamiento y Shadow alcanzo a oir mi risa

" de que te ries?" me pregunto, saliendome de mis pensamientos le conteste

" eh?, me rio de algo que pensaba, jeje"

"de acuerdo" fijo su vista al frente y...

CONTINUARA...

CAPITULO 5: vergonzosa situacion

POV Shadow:

" de que te ries?" le pregunte, saliendose de sus pensamientos me contesto

" eh?, me rio de algo que pensaba, jeje"

"de acuerdo" fije mi vista al frente y seguimos caminando, pero vi un puesto de helados y se me ocurrio una idea

"Sonic, quieres un helado?"

"bueno" entonces fuimos al puesto y de ahi pregunte

"¿de que sabor lo quieres?" y luego de la pregunta el ojiesmeralda de mi lado derecho se volteo para verme

"¿eh?" se diria que estaba distraido, pero me preguntaba ¿de por que lo estaria?

"te pregunte de que sabor quieres el helado?"

"ah, lo quiero de..." el azul pensaba cual seria su gusto viendo al cartel que tenia el carro "quiero de chocolate blanco"

"bien, a mi deme uno de frutilla" nos fuimos a una mesa para tomar nuestros helados; y de un momento a otro me vino un recuerdo a la mente

~flashback~

"hey, Sonniku, que te parece un helado?"

"mmm, bueno esta bien" el ojiesmeralda mostro una sonrrisa radiante

Era un dia de verano, sentias que el calor no podia ser mas insoportable y un eriso azul detras de uno bicolor iban en camino a por un helado

"hola señora Vainilla" saludaron alegremente el bicolor junto al azul

"oh, Sonic, Shadow. hola buenos dias ¿que se les apetece?" una coneja llamada Vainilla los saludo alegremente y por su aparencia se divisaba que era muy amable; Vainilla los conocia por el echo de que siempre le compraban helados y por cuando tenian tiempos dificiles recurrian a ella a parte de a sus familias

"mmm, yo quiero un helado de frutilla; ¿y tu Sonniku?"

"mm, quiero uno de chocolate blanco"

"bien, sale uno de frutilla y otro de cholate blanco" la coneja les entrego los helados, los erisos los agarraron y se fueron a una mesa cerca de alli para disfrutar de sus helados, claro despues de pagarlos

"mmm, que rico, gracias Shady"

"no hay de que" los dos erisos desgustasban de sus helados felizmente esa mañana "oye Sonikku" el bicolor con su cuchara tomo un poco de su helado

"mm?" el azul se dio vuelta y se alejo un poco porque no divisaba la cuchara que tenia frente a sus ojos

"di "_ahh_"" le dijo el ojirubi al azul para que captara el mensaje

"ahhhh..." el azul abrio la boca cerrando los ojos hasta que sintio algo frio y con sabor a frutilla "mmm, rico, jeje. Ahora yo, di "_ahhh_""

"ahhh..." el bicolor sintio algo frio y con sabor a cholate blanco "jeje, esta frio, pero es rico" de pronto el ojirubi vio que el ojiesmeralda estaba muy cerca "so-sonic que pasa?"

"tienes helado, jeje" el bicolor cerro los ojos alo sentir la lengua del azul y cuando el ultimo se separo el ojirubi se ruborizo "jeje, listo" dijo el azul con una sonrrisa y un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas

~fin del flashback~

Al recordar eso no pude evitar que mi cara se ponga roja; y por tan malo que sea, Sonic lo noto

"¿Shadow, que pasa?"

"¿ah?, nada, nada, jejeje" rei nerviosamente, no queria que supiera que me puse asi porque tuve un recuerdo de que eramos niños que el no recuerda y que estabamos tomando helado y que el lamio mi mejilla NO!, claro que no, estaria loco si dijera eso

"¿estas seguro?, ¿no tienes fiebre?, estas totalmente rojo" el azul puso la palma de su mano en mi frente y mi cara se volvio mas roja todavia, si es que se podia "¡estas ardiendo!, ¿seguro que estas bien?"

"si, ya te lo dije, estoy bien" aunque no me diera cuenta de alguna forma captaba que estaba sintiendo un sentimiento poco nostalgico por Sonic, pero sera que de verdad tuve este sentimiento?, si fuera cierto a este sentimiento se le llamaria amor, pero sentiria amor hacia Sonic?, o solo es un amor faternal?, la verdad es que ni siquiera me entiendo

"bueno, si es que estas bien y no me engañas te dejare, pero si me entero de que sigues asi te llevare al medico"

"de acuerdo, no te estoy engañando, no seria capaz"

Sonic suspiro "bueno, ¿seguimos?" por mi parte afirme con la cabeza

POV Sonic :

despues de esa situacion me puse algo incomodo ¿por que no quiere decirme lo que le pasa?, a caso no soy de confianza?, ah! ,diablos, me arta esto, pero hay que ser paciente Estaba a punto de estallar, pero no me percate de que Shadow, me estaba viendo

"¿que te pasa Sonic?" me pregunto el bicolor

"nada, nada, ¿tendria que pasar algo?" respondi con una sonrrisa forzada, pero es que no podia no estar enfadado y la razon de eso es que Shadow no me quiere decir lo que le pasa

"¿seguro?"

"si, seguro" esta vez me encamine mas rapido que Shadow, dejandolo atras

POV Shadow :

¿estara enfadado?, pues claro, es obio!; y solo por que no le cuento lo de... en ese momento me sonrroje ante mis pensamientos basta, tengo que dejar de pensar en ello, es vergonzoso

de un momento a otro me encamine mas rapido, casi corriendo, pero cuando di cinco pasos choque con algo

"ah" despues de eso escuche al agua salpicar, era Sonic se habia caido al lago del parque

"¿estas... bien?" pregunte, sabia que era culpa mia "lo siento"

"estoy bien, no importa, tambien fue mi culpa por estar distraido y dejarte atras"

suspire y le extendi la mano "ven, te ayudo"

"gracias" la tomo y lo ayude a salir del lago, cuando lo mire estaba tan empapado que me eche a reir

"¿de que te ries?"

"es que estas empapado" cuando pare de reirme sugeri "mejor te llevo a tu casa tu madre debe estarse preguntando de cuando volveras y asi de empapado te vas a resfiar"

"bueno, entonces vamonos"

+en la casa de Sonic+

POV Sonic :

" achuu!" estornude fuertemente cuando llegamos

"te resfriaste" me respondio Shadow sacandome el abrigo que llevaba, ahora mojado

"si, eso parece"

"cariño, mejor bañate" mi madre entro con una tualla colocandola sobre mi cabeza

"esta bien, madre" le conteste y me dirigi al baño, cuando entre me dirigi a la ducha, la abri, me desvesti y entre, pase un rato largo pensando, hasta que me di cuenta de que no traje mi ropa "oh, no"

POV Shadow :

estaba leyendo un libro que Aleena me ofrecio, ella dijo que este libro lo leia cuando iba a su casa

"mmm, "Shakespeare", wow" me asombre por la altura de lectura que llevaba cuando era niño

"¿Shadow?" una voz me desconsentro de mi asombro

" ¿si?" voltee a mirarla, era Aleena "¿que pasa Aleena?"

"voy a comprar, ¿te molestaria quedarte un rato en la casa?"

"no, claro que no"

"bueno, gracias, me parece que Manic y Sonia volveran en un rato"

"de acuerdo"

"bueno, gracias otra vez, dentro de un rato vuelvo"

"si, cuidese" despues de eso se marcho

"¿madre?" ese llamado era de Sonic

¿que querra?, mejor subo subi y toque la puerta "¿que pasa Sonic?"

" ¿Shadow?, ¿y mi madre?"

"se fue a comprar"

"ah, me podias traer mi ropa?, es que me olvide recogerla"

"de acuerdo, pero donde esta?"

"esta sobre mi cama"

"bueno, ahora vuelvo"

me dirigi a una puerta que decia "Sonic", entre en ella y alli estaba su ropa, la recoji y me fui de alli, cerrando la puerta detras de mi.  
me fui a la puerta del baño otra vez y golpee

" Sonic?, puedo entrar?" no escuche nada, entonces me perdi en el dilema, entrar o no entrar?, me decidi y lentemente gire la perilla y cuando abri la puerta...

CONTINUARA...

Hola! ^^ termino el capitulo, que pasara despues?, lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Perdon por no seguirlo, queria hacer una intriga, jeje ^^U , lo siento, otra vez ¬¬U, espero que les alla gustado.  
si quieren que cambie algo, no duden en pedirlo, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Hasta la proxima ! ^.^


	6. el secreto y un nuevo sentimiento

Hola!, gracias por los comentarios y perdon por tardar tanto con el cap, pero es que los examenes, trabajos y cosas que comprar para es colegio ^^U. voy a cambiar un poco los signos, pero no se preocupen la historia es la misma, mismo modo, etc.  
bueno aqui comienza el fic!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-charla-

"pensamientos"

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

/cambio de escenario/

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

me dirigi a una puerta que decia "Sonic", entre en ella y alli estaba su ropa, la recoji y me fui de alli, cerrando la puerta detras de mi.  
me fui a la puerta del baño otra vez y toque la puerta

- Sonic?, puedo entrar?- no escuche nada, entonces me perdi en el dilema, entrar o no entrar?, me decidi y lentemente gire la perilla y cuando abri la puerta...

CONTINUARA...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

CAPITULO 6: el secreto y un nuevo sentimiento

POV Shadow :

"no puedo creerlo..." ese fue mi pensamiento al ver el cuerpo bien formado de Sonic, en ese momento los dos estabamos sonrrojados y mirandonos directamente a los ojos, agache un poco la cabeza, saliendo del baño, cerrando la pureta detras de mi y susurrando un -lo siento...-

Pov Sonic :

no me habia percatado de cuando Shadow habia abierto la puerta ni un sonido, nada y cuando fui a mirar hacia la puerta me encontre con sus rubies, ese momento fue vergonzoso pero no era su culpa, sino mia, supongo que el me llamo, no me di cuenta y entro para ver si estaba bien, sabia que era eso.  
me canse de estar en la ducha y me vesti

/minutos despues/

POV Shadow :

no puede ser que este en esta situacion, sonrrojado con mi cabeza sobre mis manos y estas sobre mis rodillas, estaba haci por mi culpa no debi haber entrado. suspire para tranquilizarme pero fue en vano, porque una imagen del momento en el que entre me paso por la mente, las gotas que resbalaban sobre su cuerpo delgado, azulado y durazno a la vez, me sonrroje mas de lo que estaba. "tendre que disculparme por eso.." pense.

"boom!" di un salto por ese golpe, cuando diriji la mirada de donde probino ese golpe, vi a dos erisos una eriso rosa de estatura un poco mas baja que la mia, con el pelo parado, una vincha, unos zapatos negros y un vestido rojo que supongo era el uniforme de su instituto al igual que el otro eriso, este era verde con el mismo color de uniforme que la de rosa, solo que no era un vestido sino un pantalon y una camisa, este tenia las puas con un peinado de chico punk, era un poco mas alto que yo y llevaba zapatos negros. estos dos me parecian conosidos pero de donde?, y un recuerdo vino a mi

~flashback~

estaba yo jugando con Sonic cuando eramos ni os, estabamos en su habitacion segun yo y unos erisos un poco mas grandes que nosotros patearon la puerta haciendo que se abriera eran una eriso rosa y un eriso verde

- Hola Shady!- grito la eriso rosa mientras me abrazaba

-jeje, hola Sonia-

-hola Shad- dijo el eriso verde

-hola Manic- le respondi

- que quieren?- pregunto con un puchero Sonic de brazos cruzados y enojado, supongo

-nada, solo queremos molestar a nuestro hermanito- dijo Manic revolviendole los cabellos al azul

- mama, Manic y Sonia molestan!- grito a su madre para que lo dejaran de molestar

-chicos dejen de molestar a su hermano-

-esta bien...- los dos se fueron a su cuarto

-perdon por eso Shady-

-da igual, sigamos jugando- le dije al oji esmeralda con una sonrrisa

-si- hizo lo mismo

seguimos jugando por un rato largo...

~fin del flashback~

-ay... que cansada que estoy- dijo la rosa

-si igual yo- rspondio el verde -mh?- al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia -Shadow?-

"como conocen mi nombre?" me pregunte [- Hola Shady!- grito la eriso rosa mientras me abrazaba][-hola Shad- dijo el eriso verde] recordo como lo habian llamado en el pasado "es cierto, ellos deben ser los hermanos de Sonic"

-Shadow?, hola!- dijo la erisa rosa - me recuerdas, no?-

[-tenia hermanos 2 para ser exactos, se llamaban Sonia y Manic- respondio la mujer] recordo lo que le habia dicho su madre cuando habia preguntado por Sonic -si los recuerdo, tu eres Sonia- se alando a la eriso rosa -y tu eres Manic- se alo al eriso verde

-uf, que bueno, teniamos miedo de que nos hayas olvidado como Sonic- dijo este riendo desganadamente

-pues... si olvide, pero recobre un poco de mi memoria-

-y ahora eres amigo de Sonic sin que el sepa lo ocurrido en el pasado- dijo la rosa

-si, en estos dias desde que llego nos hicimos mejores amigos- me apene un poco ante eso fue demasiado rapido lo de nuestra amistad, pero era genial por una parte

-wow, eso es tan tierno. espero que Sonic recupere la memoria de su pasado- Sonia parecia que estaba enternecida por nuestra amistad, era tanto la ternura que hasta parecia que le salian estrellas de sus ojos -bueno tenemos que ir a nuestro cuarto,  
tenemos demasiado trabajo, la facultad es muy dificil- dio un suspiro pesado, seguro que es dificil, si lo es la secundaria peor es la facultad -bueno adios- saludo la rosa

-adios Shad- se despidio el verde

-adios-

despues de eso vi como subian las escaleras y se iban a sus respectivos cuartos

POV Sonic :

"uff, que situacion mas vergonzosa, pero Shadow no tiene la culpa se estaba preocupando, asi que... ahhh" tome mi cabeza con fuerza y la movia de un lado a otro con rabia "mejor termino de ducharme..." sali de la ducha no sin antes cerrar las perillas, me vesti y escuche un ruido "mis hermanos... lo se porque siempre, pero siempre abren la puerta de una patada,  
me sorprende que no la hayan tirado abajo, mi madre a veces les rega a por eso, aunque ellos lo hacen igual" me cayo una gota por la sien ante mi pensamiento seguido de un suspiro algo pesado.

sali del baño y escuche que mis hermanos hablaban con Shadow "mmm, charlan como si se conocieran..."

-si los recuerdo, tu eres Sonia- señalando a la eriso rosa -y tu eres Manic- señalo al eriso verde

-uf, que bueno, teniamos miedo de que nos hayas olvidado como Sonic- dijo este riendo desganadamente

me sorprendi en un momento " olvidar?, olvidar que?" y entonces segui escuchando

-pues... si olvide, pero recobre un poco de mi memoria-

"olvidar... pero..." entonces recorde [-oh Sonniku, estas bien?- le pregunto el bicolor preocupado, al pequeño azul lastimado -snif...Shad... duele...snif- dijo entre sollozos] " sera eso lo que olvide?" pero algo que dijo mi hermana me llamo la atencion

-y ahora eres amigo de Sonic sin que el sepa lo ocurrido en el pasado- dijo la rosa

"en el pasado..." me puse muy triste no sabia lo que habia pasado en mi futuro, yo pensaba que era comun no saber del pasado entonces escuche a Shadow

-si, en estos dias desde que llego nos hicimos mejores amigos-

me alegre por eso. es cierto en esos dias nos hicimos mejores amigos "ya no importa el pasado, ahora tengo amigos y no tengo motivo para sentirme triste" cuando mis hermanos se fueron, baje y...

POV Shadow :

me sente en el sillon, mire la hora las 5, luego le mande un mensaje a mi madre diciendo que estaba en casa de Sonic, escuche que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, voltee y vi que era Sonic

-eh... Sonic, esto...- pero me interrumpio Sonic

-no pasa nada fue un accidente, no tienes nada que decir-

le sonrei calidamente -gracias- luego vi que Sonic volteaba rapidamente

POV Sonic :

-no pasa nada fue un accidente, no tienes nada que decir-

le vi sonreir calidamente -gracias- luego voltee rapidamente " que me pasa?" sentia mis mejillas arder y me puse nervioso

- Sonic, estas bien?-

-eh?, si si, no te preocupes, jeje- sentia que se me saldria el corazon con lo rapido que latia "pero, que diablos esta pasandome?. no sera que..."

CONTINUARA...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

al fin!, ya era hora no?, pues termine con este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente y perdon por la tardansa


	7. un sentimiento, un sueño y chili dogs

holaaa!, perdon por la espera. lo siento mucho , pero ahora que termine de disculparme tengo que felicitarme, porque mis esfuerzos en la secundaria dieron frutos, aprobe todas las materias. Soy libre! XD.  
me disculpo otra vez por mi desvio del tema y sin mas preambulos el capitulo 7 ! XD

* * *

-charla-

"pensamientos"

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-no pasa nada fue un accidente, no tienes nada que decir-

le vi sonreir calidamente -gracias- luego voltee rapidamente " que me pasa?" sentia mis mejillas arder y me puse nervioso

- Sonic, estas bien?-

-eh?, si si, no te preocupes, jeje- sentia que se me saldria el corazon con lo rapido que latia "pero, que diablos esta pasandome?. no sera que..."

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Capitulo 7 : un sentimiento, un sueño y chili dogs

POV Sonic:

sentia que se me saldria el corazon con lo rapido que latia "pero, que diablos esta pasandome?. no sera que... me gusta Shadow?, pero... por que?. si solo somos amigos, por que sentiria atraccion por shadow?"

-eh...Sonic- Shadow hablo pero como todavia estaba sumido en mis pensamientos no lo escuchaba

POV Shadow:

" ¿que le estara pensando?" como todavia Sonic estaba en su mundo, agarre sus brazos suavemente y lo sarandee para que vuelva a nuestro planeta

- ¡¿que te pasa?!, ¡¿porque hiciste eso?!-

-como estabas en tu mundo y no respondias a mi llamado, pense en hacer que vuelvas-

agacho la cabeza y con expresion triste se disculpo -lo-lo siento-

-no pasa nada, y... que te tenia tan distraido?- ante mi pregunta, Sonic solo agacho mas la cabeza pero no tenia cara de tristeza y puede ser que haya distinguido un rojo carmin en su rostro - Sonic te encuentras bien?-

-si, no pasa nada- respondio levantando rapidamente su rostro con una sonrrisa radiante; y de pronto se escucho un estruendo viniendo de la puerta

- ¡mama!, le dices a mis hermanos que no hagan eso, pero mira el ejemplo que les das- le regaño a su madre

-lo siento hijo, pero ¿ves que tenga manos desocupadas?-

Sonic suspiro, era verdad Aleena tenia bolsas de supermercado a monton, eran tantas que ni siquiera encontrabamos su rostro -tienes razon, pero espero que no te hayan visto ni Manic ni Sonia- le respondio con una gotita en la sien

-no te preocupes hijo que si intentan algo, los pondre a trabajar como si fueran esclavos-

-ay, mama...- Sonic agacho su cabeza nuevamente, esta vez por la verguenza que le causa su madre. mientras que yo miro la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca

- ¿como estas Shadow?, ¿Sonic te dio problemas?-

-no, para nada- le respondi a Aleena moviendo mis brazos e un lado para el otro en forma de negacion frente a mi rostro

-de auerdo, voy a preparar la cena y vamos a comer, que les parece?-

-eh, lo siento, pero no podre acompañarles. tengo que irme a mi casa, mis padres seguro estan preocupados. pero si gusta otro dia podre aceptar su oferta-

-oh, bueno, me encantaria que vinieras, eres bienvenido Shadow-

-muchas gracias, si no les molesta, me retiro- hice una reverencia y camine hacia la puerta

-yo te abro- dijo Sonic. abrio la puerta y los dos salimos - ¿puedes llegar desde aqui?, sino no me molestaria acompañarte-

-no, yo puedo, estoy acostumbrado. ademas no quiero que volvieras tu solo hasta aqui desde mi casa, seria arriesgado-

-de acuerdo- Sonic se vio deprimido

-no importa, estare bien, te veo mañana?-

-si, estare aqui-

-muy bien entonces les pedire a mis padres si puedo quedarme a cenar para mañana-

-esta bien, mama se pondra contenta con eso-

-jeje, si. bueno adios Sonic hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-

/A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE/

POV Sonic:

"no puede ser..." eso fue lo que pense al recordar mi sueño mientras me vestia " como puedo ser tan idiota?" me pegue una palmada en medio de la cara con tan solo recordar...

~flashback~

en el sueño, ocurrio lo mismo que ayer pero...

-voy a preparar la cena y vamos a comer, que les parece?-

-eh, lo siento, pero no podre acompañarles. tengo que irme a mi casa, mis padres seguro estan preocupados. pero si gusta otro dia podre aceptar su oferta-

-oh, bueno, me encantaria que vinieras, eres bienvenido Shadow-

-muchas gracias, si no les molesta, me retiro- hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la puerta

-yo te abro- le dije. abri la puerta y los dos salimos - ¿puedes llegar desde aqui?, sino no me molestaria acompañarte-

-no, yo puedo, estoy acostumbrado. ademas no quiero que volvieras tu solo hasta aqui desde mi casa, seria arriesgado-

-de acuerdo- me senti deprimido

-no importa, estare bien, te veo mañana?-

-si, estare aqui-

-muy bien entonces les pedire a mis padres si puedo quedarme a cenar para mañana -

-esta bien, mama se pondra contenta con eso-

-jeje, si- y en vez de despedirse como hizo ayer, se acerco lentamente y este me habia besado apasionadamente, al principio me sorprendi pero le fui correspondiendo. tardamos un rato largo. cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos directamente a los ojos y me dijo... -Sonic por que mejor en vez de cenar aqui te paso a buscar y vamos a mi casa, mis padres no van a estar de todos modos- abri demasiados los ojos de sorpresa, sabia lo que planeaba y justo cuando iba a responder...

-¡Sonic despierta!, ya es de mediodia- no le di importancia a mi madre, pero cuando dijo lo siguiente -Sonic, si no te levantas le dire a Shadow que se retire- me levante a la velocidad de la luz. pero cuando me estaba vistiendo recorde lo que habia soñado

~fin del flashback~

"demonios... yo y mis fantasias, pero ahora se que si me gusta Shadow" eso fue lo unico que pense, aunque era cierto, siempre lo fue...

/EN LA SALA DE ESTAR/

mas tarde decidi bajar "ahora no se como voy a mirarle a la cara"

-hasta que bajas Sonic, jeje- dijo Shadow

-si, es verdad- trate de finjir el nerviosismo, pero nada. porque me descubrio

- te pasa algo?-

-no, no pasa nada-

-Sonic... se que estas mintiendo, ¿que te ocu- y cuando estaba por preguntame, lo interrumpio mi madre

- ¿quien quiere chili dogs?-

- ¡¿chili dogs?!, ¡¿yo, yo quiero?!-

-jeje, tan activo por los chili dogs como siempre- a mi madre se le caia una gota por la nuca al verme festejar, aunque yo sabia que era feliz

POV Shadow:

"que cambio drastico..." era impresionante, en un momento parecia nervioso pero en un segundo cambio a alegria y todo por los poderes del chili dog hacia Sonic

* * *

CONTINUARA...

LISTO! termino el capitulo 7 gracias a todos por los reviews.  
y sin nada mas que decir...  
hasta el siguiente capitulo


	8. Una revelacion a lo esmeralda

HOLAA! perdon por la tardanza ^_^U. Puede ser que culpe a mi imaginacion. la verdad a estado un poco corta. gracias por los reviews.  
bueno ahora sin retrasos el fic! XD

* * *

-charla-

"pensamientos"

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

- quien quiere chili dogs?-

- chili dogs?!, yo, yo quiero?!-

-jeje, tan activo por los chili dogs como siempre- a mi madre se le caia una gota por la nuca al verme festejar, aunque yo sabia que era feliz

POV Shadow:

"que cambio drastico..." era impresionante, en un momento parecia nervioso pero en un segundo cambio a alegria y todo por los poderes del chili dog hacia Sonic

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Capitulo 8: Una revelacion a lo esmeralda

POV Shadow:

El dia paso como siempre, en casa de Sonic, hable con sus hermanos y sus padres, ellos pensaban que era cortes y pues... lo soy, que puedo decir?. lo unico que no era normal era Sonic, parecia que me esquivaba por alguna razon, asi que le pregunte por que hacia eso?, pero no respondia.

/EN UN MOMENTO/

-Sonic, de verdad, que te sucede?- le pregunte despues que habiamos cenado. en ese momento estabamos sentados en el sofa

-n- nada-

-Sonic...-

-es verdad, no me pasa nada-

-de acuerdo, si no me quieres contar, esta bien. creo que es hora de irme- me fui a la cocina y me despedi de Aleena -adios Aleena-

-oh, ya te vas?-

-si, es lo mejor-

-si quieres te llevo en mi auto, no es seguro caminar por alli a esta hora-

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias- hice una alabanza y nos dirigimos al coche de Aleena

-ya llegamos- dijo la ojiesmeralda

-wow- es lo unico que dije al ver un audi q3 color azulado. despues nos subimos y nos fuimos.

/EN MI HABITACION/

Estaba recostado en mi cama, recordando que cuando llegue salude a mis padres y cuando ellos vieron a Aleena la abrazaron. Habia pasado mucho tiempo en el que no se habian reunido. Pero tambien recuerdo lo que le habia contado sobre Sonic y yo

~flashback~

-Shadow-

-si?, que ocurre?-

-he visto que Sonic y tu no juegan y no hablan como antes, que ocurre?-

-es que Sonic me evita por alguna razon, pero no se que he echo. Desde que bajo de su habitacion esta mañana actuo extraño, trate de preguntarle que le ocurria, pero me evade-

-ya veo, tratare de hablar con el-

-de acuerdo-

~fin del flashback~

Tras recordar lo ocurrido con Aleena, me acomode en mi cama y dormi profundamente

POV Sonic:

Estaba en mi cuarto aun sin dormir, cuando de pronto golpearon mi puerta

-Sonic, puedo entrar?-

-si, ma. que ocurre?-

-Sonic, quiero preguntarte algo. se pelearon tu y Shadow?-

-no, por que lo dices ma?-

-porque eh visto que ustedes no hablaron en todo el dia-

-es que... no puedo decirtelo-

-de acuerdo-

-ma, sabes que ocurrio cuando era niño?- decidi preguntarle sobre mi niñez. tenia mucha curiosidad sobre ese recuerdo y de sobre porque no recordaba nada de cuando era niño. Pero cuando vi la expresion de mi madre me llego la curiosidad aun mas

-perdiste la memoria-

- por que?-

-pues... porque...- mi madre suspiro y continuo - has tenido una vision de tu pasado?- mi respuesta fue un movimiento de mi cabeza afirmando lo preguntado - y que aparece?-

-aparesco yo y un niño parecido a Shadow-

-es muy parecido a Shadow, es mas, ese niño es el- en ese momento todo era silencio y yo estaba petrificado

- madre estas bromeando?- ella nego. No podia creerlo habia conocido a shadow de niño

-bueno, me tengo que ir hijo. no puedo decirte mas, no ahora. Tal vez otro dia- despues de que mi madre se fuera trate de dormir pensando en que la persona que es mi mejor amigo, el chico que me gusta y que se llama Shadow, lo halla conocido en mi pasado

/UNA SEMANA DESPUES/

Me desperte como siempre. Me vesti con mi uniforme y sali de mi hogar unicamente despidiendome de mi madre, que estaba en la cocina. Por alguna razon no me sentia con animos, pero sabia que Tails, Knux y Amy me preguntarian que es lo que me ocurre.  
Ellos siguen siendo mis mejores amigos al igual que Shadow. "Shadow..." solo de pensar en el siento que parto hacia otra orbita; y tal parece que eso afecta a nuestra amistad, pero no puedo controlar mis emociones y trato de olvidar que siento esto hacia el, porque se que al final saldre perdiendo yo, por la razon de que el no siente lo mismo y terminara alejandose de mi. "no quiero que eso pase..." pense derramando inconsientemente una lagrima

POV Shadow:

Iba caminando por las calles hacia mi colegio, esta vez sin mi hermana Rouge. Ella habia salido mas temprano de casa por lo cual camino solo, pero me entretengo con mis propios pensamientos y recuerdos analizandolos uno a uno. En uno de esos momentos recorde las evadidas de Sonic. En esta semana no hemos articulado ninguna palabra entre nosotros, nisiquiera nos saludamos. Es demasiado raro esa actitud en el, normalmente es activo, pero ultimamente esta nervioso y deprimido. "Sonic!" veo a Sonic caminando cabizabajo al otro lado de la calle, pero... esperen! es- esta llorando!. Rapidamente voy donde esta Sonic, este se sorprende y me abraza llorando aun mas diciendo _lo siento_. Luego le preguntare que le ocurre, pero por ahora calmare su sufrimiento.

/EN UN PARQUE/

Se que tendriamos que estar en el colegio, pero primero es Sonic, luego le explicare a mi madre y a Aleena lo ocurrido.

-Shadow... perdon por evitarte es solo que...-

-no tienes que explicarlo, alguna razon tendras-

-pero lo unico que quiero es que no te alejes de mi...-

"esperen! alejarme de el?, sera que lo recordo?"

-...y quiero que me digas, que es lo que paso en el pasado?. Recuerdo que cuando era niño estaba jugando con un eriso bicolor que casualmente se llamaba Shadow, tu eras aquel Shadow?- suspire. Ahora no habia vuelta a tras

-si, era yo- cuando vi su rostro, vi que no representaba nada de sorpresa - no estas sorprendido?-

-no, solo queria confirmarlo mi madre me habia dicho que eras tu- "oh, ya veo" pense y me dispuse a contarle lo que queria

-en el pasado, tu y yo eramos mejores amigos. Hasta nuestros padres eran amigos. Siempre estabamos juntos. Pero un dia que tu te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, escuche como decian que teniamos que mudarnos. ni tu ni yo queriamos eso pero eso sucedio y como nos separamos, eso afecto psicoticamente nuestras mentes dejandonos que siempre estemos deprimidos, que no comamos y que no hablemos. Pero un dia no recordabamos nada y nos curamos de todo aquello que nos atormentaba hasta ahora. Hace unos dias atras recorde algunas cosas, pero no lo entendia, hasta que mi madre me conto y dijo que no me habia dicho antes eso porque podria pasar lo mismo que habia ocurrido antes-

-ahora entiendo...-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

fin del capitulo :D. espero que lo hallan disfrutado ^_^. muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

bye~


	9. day of projects

Lamento la demora! .  
Aqui vengo con el capitulo N° 9

* * *

-charla-

"pensamientos"

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Hace unos dias atras recorde algunas cosas, pero no lo entendia, hasta que mi madre me conto y dijo que no me habia dicho antes eso porque podria pasar lo mismo que habia ocurrido antes-

-ahora entiendo...-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Capitulo 9 : Day of Project

POV Sonic :

Pasaron varios dias desde que Shadow me revelo nuestro pasado, hasta creo que pasaron meses. Todo es normal, a ecepcion de que Silver y Blaze son pareja, ya me lo habia imaginado, supuestamente paso hace dos dias, cuando salieron con un grupo de amigos, se separaron de ellos por despistados mirando unos anillos y entonces a ambos les llamo la atencion un anillo con un emblema de fuego, pero Silver vio que a Blaze le gustaba mucho mas que a el. Asi que se lo compro, Blaze por impulso beso a Silver y pasaron lo que quedaba de su tiempo juntos, como su primera cita. Resumiendo lo dicho todo era normal ecepto por la nueva pareja, Tails, Knuckles y Amy son mis amigos, aunque la ultima sienta mas que amistad hacia mi. Shadow se comporta igual a cuando entre a la escuela, pero me habla cuando salimos de ella para no llamar la atencion. Algunos dicen que es un demonio o peor, pero aun asi es mi amor platonico sea lo que sea. Espero que algun dia se lo rebele, no se aleje de mi y me acepte.

POV Shadow :

Al final de cuentas todo es normal y yo mantengo mi reputacion de persona a la que todos le tienen miedo, pero en mi caso solo uno no me teme y ese es Sonic, mi mejor amigo. Quisiera tener por lo menos una charla normal con el dentro de la escuela pero eso solo llevaria a que todos nos empezaran a molestar.  
Cambiando de tema, ya llega el festival de comienzo del verano antes de las vacaciones. Me pregunto que haremos en nuestro curso. Cada curso hace un projecto para esa festividad, el año pasado hicimos una casa embrujada pidiendo prestado una casa un poco abandonada en nuestra escuela, al final fue un exito "me pregunto que haremos este año..." pense toda la clase de civica, hasta que termino y toco el receso.

POV Sonic :

-ah... me pregunto que clase de projecto nos asignaran este año- escuche decir a Knux

-pues... luego lo sabremos- respondio Amy

-projecto?- pregunte atrallendo las miradas de mis tres amigos

-oh, cierto. eres nuevo en esto Sonic- me dijo Tails - lo que pasa es que cada año para comienzos del verano hacemos una festividad llamada "Day of Projects" en la que cada curso se le asigna a un projecto para presentar en el festival en la que colaboran las personas fuera de la escuela. El año pasado hizimos una casa embrujada en la cual fue un exito, fue muy convincente para todos hasta para Knuckles que hizo un recorrido de prueva y nisiquiera pudo llegar a la mitad porque salio corriendo, jeje- Knux al escuchar lo dicho se enfado

- no es mi culpa!, esos monstruos si daban miedo, hasta no pude dormir- no pudimos aguantar y estallamos de risas. el equidgna al escucharnos se avergonzo y escondio su cara.

POV Shadow :

hmp, Sonic y sus amigos hacen mucho alboroto aunque debo admitir que fue gracioso lo que le paso al rojo, menos mal que era rudo, no pudo dormir por unos fantasmitas, jeje. Luego escuche el timbre indicando el termino del receso, ahora nos dirian en que projecto trabajaremos

el profesor entro al salon se dirigio a su escritorio para luego sentarse, hasta que hablo -por como casi todos saben se acerca el festibal y veo que los que saben informaron a los demas, perfecto. Entonces se supone que todos saben de que se trata, no es cierto?- todos respondimos con un si -de acuerdo. el projecto que llevaremos a cabo sera un teatro-

"¿un teatro?, eso es lo mas ridiculo que eh oido"

el profesor siguio seriamente con su propuesta -la obra se trata de la "Dama del Mar". Para no recibir objeciones los escogeremos a la suerte. Espero que esten de acuerdo con esta opinion. Porque de no ser asi...-  
lo admito me senti extraño en ese momento, porque de manera drastica cambio de serio a una actitud positiva y malvada a la vez. Pero lo que siguio no fue nada bueno -igual lo haran. A no ser de que quieran que los expulse de aqui DE POR VIDA- dijo recalcando lo ultimo

"genial. ahora tendre que hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad"

-Esta obra es de la leyenda de nuestra ciudad, para los que no la conoscan se las contare.  
Habia una vez un muchacho llamado Dim Sirum, era un hombre cualquiera, dominaba el arte de las espadas adecuadamente gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre Nit Sirum y el cuidado de su madre Lusin Iriv. Ellos habitaban en este pueblo conocido hoy como ciudad Perla Blanca.  
En una noche hermosa en la playa del pueblo, Dim conocio a una joven llamada Marina, todas las noches la visitaba porque por alguna razon no se podia alejar mucho del agua, con el tiempo se enamoro de ella y viceversa, pero una noche Dim iba hacia la playa, pero no habia nadie alli.  
Odi Zili, un hombre abaro, codisioso y desalmado, habia capturado a Marina porque noches antes habia ido a la playa y al pasear vio a una joven muy hermosa, Marina, pero le enfurecio que estuviera con otra persona, esa persona era Dim. Con la intencion de que Marina se enamorara de el la capturo. Marina estaba muy triste por que pensaba que Dim la iba a odiar, lloraba dia y noche por eso. Mientras Marina estaba cautiba, el mar daba una impresion de estar vivo, las olas chocaban fuertemente contra la arena y se hacian cada vez mas grandes, Dim al darse cuenta de eso empezo a buscarla por todo el pueblo hasta que la encontro, pero para que esten juntos debia superar un obstaculo, ese obstaculo fue pelear contra Odi. Ente los dos batallaron a muerte usando de arma sus espadas, pero como Dim dominaba perfectamente esa arma, termino ganandole.  
Dim se llevo a Marina hasta su casa pero por su ventana vieron una ola enorme que de estrellar contra el suelo inundaria el pueblo entero, Marina tras ver eso le pidio a Dim que la llebara hasta la playa, Nit y Lusin se ofresieron a ayudar.  
Al llegar a la playa Marina dijo que tendria que irse y que nunca volveria. Dim quizo ir con ella, Nit y Lusin aceptaron para que valla. Marina lo acepto, pero antes de combertirse uno con el mar se besaron y asi salvaron al pueblo,  
haciendo que la ola desaparesca.

Ahora, decidiremos quien hara que papel. El primer papel es Dim Sirum, que como todos saben es el hombre que se enamora de la dama del mar-

"a que tonto le tocara el papel de idiota..." penso Shadow en su interior

El profesor saco de debajo de su escritorio un frasco con todos los nombres de los estudiantes -como aqui pueden ver este es un frasco con todos sus nomres- tras eso Miles levanto el brazo - si sr. Miles?-

-entonces el personaje sera mujer o hombre, no?- pregunto el zorro

-exacto; y tendran que cooperar si o si. Volviendo a lo dicho veremos quien sera el que interprete a Dim- el profesor metio una mano en el frasco, luego mirando para arriba mezclaba los nombres y despues saco un nombre -ahora el que interprete a Dim sera...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Lamento, realmente lamento la demora, espero que el capitulo lo haya recompesado nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
bye ^^


	10. Papel Estupido y Vergonzoso

-charla-

"pensamientos"

[recuerdos]

~flashback~

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-exacto; y tendran que cooperar si o si. Volviendo a lo dicho veremos quien sera el que interprete a Dim- el profesor metio una mano en el frasco, luego mirando para arriba mezclaba los nombres y despues saco un nombre -ahora el que interprete a Dim sera...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Capitulo 10 : Papel Estupido y Vergonzoso

-ahora el que interprete a Dim sera... ¡Shadow!- el profesor estaba entusiasmado, mientras que el salon era un silencio de ultratumba, ademas un aura asesina rodeaba al eriso bicolor

- ¡¿QUEE?!- Shadow se habia parado bruscamente de su asiento haciendo rezonar el golpe que habian producido sus manos contra el pupitre - ¡nunca lo hare!. ¡Ni aunque me expulsen de la escuela!- sus ojos irradiaban odio puro

-pues tendras que hacerlo, no hay de otra- dijo el profesor encojiendose de hombros

-busquense a otro idiota, yo paso- el bicolor se dirigio hacia la puerta. Pero una voz lo hizo detenerse

-¡espera Shadow!- Sonic se habia parado al igual que el ojirubi

-no me detengas Sonic, ya tome mi decision- finalmente salio del salon

-Shadow...-

POV Shadow :

/En el parque/

Luego de irme del salon, me diriji hacia mi parque favorito o "Base Code P", asi le nombro Sonic y admito que es un nombre perfecto. Suspire al recordar lo que paso hace unos minutos, pero ya habia tomado una desicion.

-ese papel ridiculo... estoy seguro que a nadie le habria tocado un papel tan estupido- me dije a mi mismo

-no creas que ese papel es estupido- esa voz...

suspire pesadamente -para mi si lo es. Es el papel mas idiota-

- ¡NO ES CIERTO!- voltee rapidamente hacia el azul, ¿que le pasa? ¿tanto queria el papel de Dim?. Un momento, ¿por que esta sonrrojado?

-si querias el papel de Dim. solo tenias que pedirlo antes de que yo lo rechazara. de seguro que el maestro eligio a un imbecil-

-no queria el papel de Dim. Cualquier papel que me tocara estaria bien, pero ya no opino lo mismo-

- ¿por que?- Sonic agacho tanto el rostro que no lo veia, ¿cual sera la razon por la que piensa asi?

-porque me toco un papel que es peor que el de Dim. Me toco... m-me toco...-

-¿que papel te toco?-

POV Sonic :

-me t-toco...- no puedo formular las palabras, es tan vergonzoso

-vamos Sonic-

"n-no puedo..." con esas palabras en mi mente corri hacia algun lado

-¡Sonic espera!-

Me diriji hacia algun sitio, soy un cobarde. Pero solo de pensar en lo que diria Shadow, me aterra...

POV Shadow :

"ese idiota salio corriendo hacia algun lado, porque?, ahh, no importa se lo preguntare cuando lo encuentre"

Pase por la sala de musica y escuche un ruido, era el unico que escuche, cuando me habia acercado a escuchar atentamente lo volvi a escuchar. Abri la puerta y lo que vi fue a un Sonic sorprendido

-te encontre-

-¡Sh-Shadow!- me hacerque a Sonic y el trato de alejarse. Pero justo a tiempo lo cogi del brazo

-ahora dime, ¿que te ocurre?- lo mire fijamente. Es obio que estaba temblando

-p-pues...-

-sin tartamudear-

-bueno, es que...-

-vamos Sonic, dime cual es tu papel- en cuanto dije eso, oscurecio su rostro

-es... Marina- Marina es la protagonista femenina de la obra. Sonic tenia razon en realidad ese es el peor papel para un hombre

-disculpame...- ante eso el me miro

-¿p-por que?-

-por haberme comportado asi, fue muy infantil. Voy a volver y a aceptar el papel-

-¿en serio?-

-si-

-¿de verdad?, ¿estas seguro?- veia que Sonic se sonrrojaba de nuevo

-Si, estoy seguro. Ademas, sera mas facil entre nosotros dos, porque seremos los protagonistas, ¿no?-

-¿estas seguro?-

-si, ¿que te ocurre Sonic?-

-somos los protagonistas, ¿no?-

-si- no se hasta donde queria llegar con todo esto

- no se te viene nada a la mente?-

-¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?- despues de eso agacho la cabeza y dijo algo pero no alcanse a escucharlo -¿que? habla mas fuerte- otra ves dijo lo mismo pero no lo alcanse a escuchar. Lo cogi del menton y dio un salto -esta vez, dilo claro-

-q-que tendremos que besarnos- hubo un rato de silencio hasta que estalle de risa

-jajajajaja, ¿y que hay?, jajaja, ¿que hay con eso?, jajajajaja-

-que los dos somos hombres, no te parece extraño?- cuando me calme le conteste

-Sonic, es solo actuacion-

-pero es raro- ¿acaso estaba apenado por una cosa asi? quien lo hubiera imaginado...

-esta bien, solo haremos que paresca que nos besamos sin hacerlo-

-¿en serio?-

-pero para eso tendremos que practicar, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hola de nuevo! capitulo 10 terminado. Aun no se cuantos capitulos tendra este fic y perdon por la demora es que estaba con cosas del colegio, etc, etc. Pueden comentar como quedo este capitulo, porque hace dias que no escribo nada y con sus comentarios podre mejorar en todos los sentidos, ademas pueden decirme con cuantos capitulos quedaria bien. Tambien me encontraran desde ahora como Anye Albarn y no como Iro Nijiru. Muchas gracias a todos!

Anye ^^


	11. Reencuentro con una vieja amiga

Holaa! perdon por ldemora pero finalmente tengo el capitulo 11 espero que les guste

pd: gracias por los comentarios fueron de mucha ayuda para alentarme a hacer el capi

sin mas demoras el capitlo 11:

* * *

-charla-

"pensamientos"

~_efectos de sonido_~

...flashback...

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-esta bien, solo haremos que paresca que nos besamos sin hacerlo-

-¿en serio?-

-pero para eso tendremos que practicar, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Capitulo 11 : Reencuentro con una vieja amiga

Pov Sonic :

El Day of Project seria dentro de una semana, eso nos daria bastante tiempo como para practicar, es un alivio.  
Como todos saben a mi me toco Marina y a Shadow Dim Sirum; lo que me sorprende es que Amy sea Odi Zili (es el malo para los que no lo recuerdan), a Tails le toco Nit sirum, el padre de Dim y a Knuckles Lucin "de solo pensar en eso me da gracia, me muero por verlo actuando de la madre de Dim, jeje" sin comentar que al rojo no le gusto para nada, pero por temas de su orgullo desato un alboroto y al final termino rindiendose y acepto.

~_timbre_~

/EN LA ENTRADA AL COLEGIO/

Ya habia tocado el timbre y eso significa que habian terminado las clases por hoy

-ah, menos mal que todo termino- me desperece sintiendo un gran alivio

-por suerte...- dijo Shadow

-¡esperen tenemos que esperar a Amy!- dijo Tails detras nuestro

-deacuerdo- respondimos al unisono Shadow y yo mientras que parabamos de caminar. Teniamos que esperar a Amy porque habia olvidado pedirle algo a una amiga suya en otra sala, y como nosotros fuimos los primeros en salir, fue apenas salimos de nuestro salon.

Mientras estabamos esperando a Amy percibi un aura de muerte, mire a Shadow, pero nada, mire hacia la derecha y nada

senti una mano en mi hombro -hola... Sonic...- un escalofio me recorrio al oir la voz de Knuckles, tenia una voz fantasmal, voltee hacia el y ahi estaba dicha aura

"era el, era Knuckles el que emitia esa aura" -¿q-que pasa Knuckles?-

-¿por que me pasa es...to?- tras decir eso cayo de lleno al suelo

-ya detente das pena ajena- dijo shadow mirandolo con cara de "¿que le ocurre a este?" mientras que a mi me recorre una gota por la sien

-ya basta Knuckles, ¿que se le puede hacer? no podemos hacer nada, ademas no es tan malo solo apareces en pocas escenas- dijo Tails haciendo que Knuckles se animara

-¿enserio?- Knuckles parecia haber recapasitado

-creo- dijo Tails haciendo que el rojo vuelva a su anterior estado

"creo que no recapasito en nada..."

-ya nos podemos ir- dijo Amy

-pues vamonos- dijo Tails

Y asi partimos hasta sierto punto, conversamos de muchas cosas mientras que Knux seguia deprimido

-bueno chicos nos vemos- dije derepente

-¿eh?- respondieron Amy, Tails y Knuckles

-¿Sonic te mudaste?- me pregunto Tails

-no, es solo que ire a practicar en casa de Shads-

-de acuerdo, yo tambien voy a estudiar en mi casa, asi no hago un papelon en el teatro- dijo Tails

-es cierto tambien voy a esforzarme, voy a ser la mejor villana- dijo Amy con entusiasmo

-si...- solo eso dijo Knuckles

-bueno nos vemos mañana Sonic- dijo tails

-¡adios Sonic!- agrego Amy

Tails cogio del cuello de la camisa de Knucles para llevarlo arrastrandolo porque sabia que no iba a caminar por toda su depresion y detras de ellos iba Amy despidiendose.

-¿nos vamos?- le pregunte a Shadow luego de ver como se alejaban mis amigos

-vale vamos-

/CON EL GRUPO DE TRES/

-chicos ¿no creen que se estan volviendo muy apegados?- dijo Amy capturando la atencion de sus dos amigos

-es verdad, pero creo que esta bien ¿por que lo mensionas Amy?- respondio Tails

-es solo que estoy preocupada por Sonic, ya saben de los rumores ¿no es cierto?-

-si, pero creo que Sonic sabe lo que hace, ademas no creo que Shadow sea peligroso-

-¡pero Tails! ¿y los rumores?-

-no te preocupes Amy, al fin de cuentas solo son rumores, no significa que sea verdad-

-de acuerdo confiare en ti-

-asi es Amy confia en Tails el nunca se equivoca, a mi me dijo que solo tendre que hacer pocas escenas y confio- dijo el rojo en tono de orgullo

-pero algunas veces puedo equivocarme, como en tu caso Knuckles- dijo Tails haciendo que el ojivioleta llamara su atencion

-¿que quieres decir?- dijo asustado

"ahh, son dos niños infantiles" penso Amy

/CON EL GRUPO DE DOS/

"no puedo seguir asi" penso Sonic "es demasiado incomodo"

~_silencio de ultra tumba_~

"tengo que pensar en algo" -hey Shads, ¿que dira tu madre al verme?- "con eso puedo empezar"

-de seguro se emocionara, hace tiempo que no te ve y preparate para recibir un millon de preguntas de parte de ella-

-jajaja, ¿te acuerdas esa vez , cuando eramos pequeños, nos hicimos amigos y me invitaste a tu casa?-

-jajajaja, si paso justamente eso, agregando que te desmayaste-

-jejejeje, si eso estuvo mal habia echo que se preocupara-

-no tienes la culpa, vinieron de golpe aquellas preguntas-

...flashback...

~_puerta cerrandose_~

-mami ya llegue!- un pequeño Shadow saludo a su madre

-oh, hola cariño- la madre saludo con una sonrrisa sincera

-ho-hola s-señora- habia un pequeño Sonic escondiendose detras de Shadow

-¡Shadito, trajiste un amigo a casa!- dijo la madre contenta de tener visitas -que adorable, dime ¿como te llamas?-

-me llamo S-Sonic- dijo timidamente

-bien Sonic cuantos a os tienes?-

-tengo... 8-

-¿tienes hermanos? ¿cuantos tienes?-

-t-teng- el pequeño eriso azul iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la madre del ojirubi

-eres tan tierno, ¿como se llaman tus padres? ¿tienes mascotas?- de tantas preguntas el bicolor se enfado

-mama! dejalo tranquilo!- Shadow capto la atencion de su madre y al decir eso sintieron un sonido

~_un cuerpo cayo al suelo_~

-Sonic!- alarmado el bicolor fue a ver porque se habia caido al suelo

-ay!, lo siento mucho no pude controlarme- dijo la madre levantando el cuerpo de Sonic -creo que se desmayo-

-fue por tus acosos- llevaron al eriso azul a la habitacion de shadow y al despertarse se dio un gran susto -perdona Sonic es que mama es asi-

-no hay problema-

-Sonic en verdad lo siento mucho- dijo la madre del bicolor -es solo que me emocione de que Shadito haya traido un amigo a casa- y con un Shadow diciendole "no me digas asi" Sonic se disculpo por lo ocurrido y perdono a la madre

...fin del flashback...

-ya llegamos- dijo el bicolor

-¿aqui es tu casa?- le pregunte asombrado, era una casa muy bonita

-si, asi es. vamos-

/DENTRO DE LA CASA/

~_puerta cerrandose_~

-¡madre ya llegue!- aviso el ojirubi a su madre

-hola Shadito- dijo alegre esta

-no me digas asi- gruño a lo bajo

-Sonic!- la madre del bicolor habia corrido hacia mi y me cogio de las manos -estoy tan feliz de verte-

-hola señora-

-vaya como has crecido- se asombro la señora -dime, ¿como andan tus padres?-

-bien- solo dije "no otra vez..."

-mama no empieces, acuerdate lo que paso la primera vez que viste a Sonic- regaño a su madre

-es cierto- esta solo respondio avergonzada cayendole una gota en la sien

-no importa, solo estaba contenta de verme, ¿verdad?- dijo Sonic

-si, es cierto. Es solo que... hace tiempo que no te veia eso es todo y me pregunte como te habia ido- dijo la madre un poco triste y culpable

-pues bien, pero al principio fue duro el pasado pero ahora estoy mucho mejor- le dije

-Sonic perdonanos por lo sucedido tiempo atras se que tendriamos que quedarnos pero fue inevitable-

-no importa, ahora ya esta todo perdonado- al escuchar esto la madre de Shadow se alegro

- pueden parar un poco con esto? es demaciado meloso- dijo Shadow

-si mi Shadito-

-mph- respondio el bicolor -vamos Sonic hay que practicar- me dijo el ojirubi cogiendome del brazo

-¿practicar? ¿van a ser un teatro este a o Shadow?- pregunto la madre del bicolor

-si señora y nos toco los papeles principales- dije yo

-ay, me muero por verlos a los dos-

-jejeje- me rei mientras me rzcaba la nuca. Vi que Shadow me dejaba atras asi que con un saludo veloz salude a su madre y corri tras Shadow-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

les gusto? espero que si y si no es asi dejen un rewiew para comunicarme cualquier cosilla o si les gusto comenten igual todas las criticas y comentarios de cualquier tipo son bienvenidos.

nos vemos en el capitulo doce bye ^^


	12. primera practica

Capitulo 12!

* * *

-charla-

"pensamientos"

~ _efectos de sonido_ ~

...flashback...

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-vamos Sonic hay que practicar- me dijo el ojirubi cogiéndome del brazo

-¿practicar? ¿van a ser un teatro este año Shadow?-

-si señora y nos toco los papeles principales- dije yo

-ay, me muero por verlos a los dos-

-jejeje- me reí mientras me rascaba la nuca. Vi que Shadow me dejaba atrás así que con un saludo veloz salude a su madre y corrí tras Shadow-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Capitulo 12: 1° practica

POV Sonic:

-ahh- suspire -menos mal. Esas fueron demasiadas preguntas- me senté en el suelo

-por lo menos no te desmayaste- dijo Shadow también aliviado de que ya había pasado

-sí, tienes razón-

-bien, ahora a practicar- dijo de la nada

-p-pero descansemos un rato, no aguanto el cansancio- me acosté en el suelo boca arriba

-de acuerdo perezoso- el ojirubi me lazo una almohada que estaba cerca de él y me cayó en la cara

-buenas noches- me acurruque en el suelo dándole la espalda al ojirubi y abrasé a la almohada

POV Shadow:

"que perezoso no se aguanta ni siquiera unas preguntas" dije para mis adentros.

Lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido gatee hasta él, me acerque a su oído y le sople

-ahhh!- Sonic se había levantado de un salto –no hagas eso, demonios- me miro enfadado y se acostó nuevamente

-vamos Sonic, levántate- le dije mientras lo zarandeaba

-de acuerdo…- y se levanto de mala gana -bien comencemos-

-bien-

/TIEMPO DESPUES…/

-¡nooo! ¡Así no es!- dije hastiado

-¡pero el guion dice que es así!- dijo Sonic de igual manera

-¡pero lo haces mal!-

Nos estábamos peleando por un dialogo del guion, es ridículo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación

-madre, ¿puedes mostrarle a Sonic como se hace?- le pedí

-¿eh?, ¿de qué hablas, cariño?- entonces Sonic se le acerco y le mostro el libreto

-mire- dijo Sonic

-mmm, (_triste-deprimida_) "_muchas gracias a todos, pero ahora tengo que irme y ya nunca regresar_", ¿Qué es esto Shadito?-

-es la parte en la que Sonic no lo hace bien-

-¿puedes hacer esta parte Sonic?- le pregunto

-¿eh?, si claro. _Muchas gracias a todos, pero ahora tengo que irme y ya nunca regresar_- recitó Sonic , de alguna forma no expresaba tristeza, eso significa que no lo hace como debe

-de nuevo lo haces mal- dije yo

-es verdad Sonic, no lo haces correctamente tienes que expresar tristeza-

-sí, pero de alguna manera no puedo sentirme triste-

-tienes que pensar en algo triste que te haya ocurrido, pero no tan triste, observa. _Muchas gracias a todos, pero ahora tengo que irme y ya nunca regresar- _era de esperar de mi madre ella es una completa actriz, en ella si emanaba tristeza. Era toda una genio

-Wow, eso fue increíble- Sonic estaba realmente asombrado vamos a ver si esta vez lo hace como corresponde

-¿ves?, ahora solo piensa en algo un poco triste y recita la frase- y así lo hizo esta vez lo había hecho perfecto

-¿cómo me salió?- dijo Sonic

-perfecto- dijimos al unísono mi madre y yo

-¡sí!- festejo Sonic -muchas gracias señora-

-de nada, Sonic- dijo mi madre -de acuerdo sigan practicando-

~_puerta cerrándose~_

_-¿_descansamos por hoy?- me preguntó Sonic mientras se tiraba a mi cama exhausto

-de acuerdo- le conteste imitando su acción

~_silencio~_

_~ronquido~_

Me cayó una gota por la sien "está exhausto" Sonic se había dormido

"creo que es todo por hoy" me senté en mi cama, voltee hacia Sonic y antes de irme le acaricie el cabello

_~pasos y puerta cerrándose~_

CONTINUARA…


	13. Un recuerdo en un sueño

hola a todos ^^ perdón por la laaaaarga demora, se que muchas me querrán matar ^^U pero ya vine con el capitulo 13!

* * *

-charla-

"pensamientos"

~ _efectos de sonido_ ~

...flashback...

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_-¿_descansamos por hoy?- me preguntó Sonic mientras se tiraba a mi cama exhausto

-de acuerdo- le conteste imitando su acción

~_silencio~_

_~ronquido~_

Me cayó una gota por la sien "está exhausto" Sonic se había dormido

"creo que es todo por hoy" me senté en mi cama, voltee hacia Sonic y antes de irme le acaricie el cabello

_~pasos y puerta cerrándose~_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Capitulo 13: Un recuerdo en un sueño

POV Sonic

/en el sueño de Sonic/

Estaba en mi habitación ya despertado, por alguna razón todo era más grande; me encamine hacia el salón principal, pero me di cuenta de algo "esta no es mi casa" mire hacia mi alrededor ahora que lo pienso es la casa en donde vivía antiguamente antes de que nos mudáramos. Me dirigí a la cocina, allí estaba mi madre, padre y hermanos, pero más jóvenes.

-hola cariño ¿ya despertaste?-

-si mami- mi voz era un poco más aguda de lo normal

-muy bien- parece que no se dio cuenta

~_timbre_~

-oh ¿ya llegaron?- pregunto mi madre dirigiéndose a la puerta

"¿Quién será?" Me pregunte mentalmente

-Hola Aleena- me pareció reconocer esa voz

-hola- dijo mi madre –pasen. Hola Shadow- veía que mi madre se ponía a la altura del bicolor "¿Shadow?, ¿Por qué es más pequeño?" –Sonic está por allá-

-gracias- también su voz era un poco más aguda ¿Qué está pasando? –Hola Sonniku- el bicolor sonreía "¿Qué está pasando? Así me llamaba a los 8 años antes de que todo pasara"

-hola Shady- por alguna razón no podía controlar mis movimientos ni mis palabras – ¡vamos a jugar!- el bicolor asintió alegremente

/en el cuarto de Sonic/

Se escuchaban risas por doquier de alguna manera ya reconocía esta escena, se me hacia familiar y un presentimiento me llego diciendo que Shadow estaría por hablar

-Sonniku- le escuche, así que me detuve para ver lo que tenía que decir

-¿Qué pasa Shady?- lo anime a que siguiera

-Sonniku, ¿sabes por qué las personas se besan?- me extraño demasiado esa pregunta

-por que se quieren mucho, ¿no?, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-porque vi a mis padres besándose-

-ah, eso es muy normal, mis padres también se besan en la mejilla- dije de forma casual

-¿en… la… mejilla?- dijo detenidamente

-si, así es como se besaron ¿no?- el bicolor negó con la cabeza -¿no?, ¿entonces en donde se besaron?- el ojirubi señalo los labios -¿los labios?- Shadow afirmo

-Sí, labios con labios- afirmo lo que decía

-creo que es otra forma de decirse que se quieren-

-ah, ya veo. Pero ¿sabes?, cuando los vi parecía como si…-

-¿Cómo si…?- lo alenté

-como si estuvieran sintiendo algo mas- ¿algo más?, ¿qué quiso decir?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte

-vi como si quisieran devorarse entre ambos-

-¿eso es lo que se siente?- le pregunte extrañado

-no lo sé. Yo lo vi de esa manera-

-mmm, que extraño…- coloque mi mano en la barbilla. De pronto se me vino una idea – Shady, ¿Qué te parece si imitamos lo que hicieron tus padres?-

-¿eh?, ¿en serio?- afirme ante la pregunta –mmm, no se…-

-¿no quieres saber lo que sintieron?-

-de acuerdo- afirmo el bicolor

-bien, ahora dime ¿cómo comenzaron?- el otro se veía pensativo

-creo que se acercaron lentamente hacia sus labios y mientras lo hacían cerraban sus ojos-

-Eso creo que es difícil- dije con una gota en la sien

-pero también estaban sus manos en sus mejillas- lo mire con duda

-¿Así? – lleve mi mano hacia su rostro y vi como levemente se ponía rojo –te pusiste rojo-

-¿enserio?- afirme y se toco la frente –no tengo fiebre, ni me siento mal- "que raro"

-Shady, ¿no sientes una sensación en el estomago?-

-sí, pero se siente bien- nuevamente afirme

De pronto nos dirigíamos directo hacia nuestros labios lentamente, sentíamos la respiración contraria a escasos centímetros y al final no quedaba nada. Sentíamos un simple tacto, tranquilo y dulce. Así quedamos unos minutos y nos separamos, ambos nos miramos

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijimos al unísono, seguido unos minutos de silencio nos reímos

~_golpes leves en la puerta_~

-Shadow, ¿estás listo? nos vamos en 5 minutos- dijo la madre de Shadow detrás de la puerta

-de acuerdo ma ahora bajo- se escucharon los pasos alejándose -me tengo que ir adiós Sonniku-

-adiós Shady- y antes de que se marchara nos besamos una vez mas pero esta vez fue más corto que el anterior.

/fin del sueño de Sonic/

Lentamente abrí los ojos -¿en dónde estoy?- miraba a mi alrededor

-en mi habitación- esa voz provenía del marco de la puerta, era Shadow

-hola Shady- el bicolor arqueo el seño

-vaya, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así- lo mire con duda. Ahora que lo distinguía mejor era más alto y su voz era un poco mas grabe

"¿fue un sueño?"- lo siento es que pensé que todavía estaba en el sueño- nuevamente el bicolor arqueo el seño

-¿sueño?, ¿de qué se trataba?- iba a responderle pero entonces recordé lo que paso y me pareció familiar esa escena además de bochornosa

-ah, no era muy interesante, seguro te aburrirás- el ojirubi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, si Sonic no le quería contar, ¿para qué forzarlo? Aunque tenía curiosidad

CONTINUARA…

* * *

perdón por la espera pero me faltaba inspiración pero quiero que sepan que terminare esta historia, porque no me gusta dejar inconclusas las cosas todavía no termina pero en algún momento lo tendrán que hacer y espero que todos ustedes me acompañe. Muchas gracias por su atención nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Atte : Annye Albarn


	14. atracciones y amistad

los personajes no me pertenecen, pero a sega si :p

* * *

-charla-

"pensamientos"

~ efectos de sonido ~

...flashback...

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-hola Shady- el bicolor arqueo el seño

-vaya, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así - lo mire con duda. Ahora que lo distinguia mejor era mas alto y su voz era un poco mas grabe

"¿fue un sueño?"- lo siento es que pens que todav a estaba en el sueño- nuevamente el bicolor arqueo el seño

-¿sueño?, de que se trataba?- iba a responderle pero entonces record lo que paso y me pareci familiar esa escena ademas de bochornosa

-ah, no era muy interesante, seguro te aburriras- el ojirubi se encogia de hombros restandole importancia, si Sonic no le queria contar, para que forzarlo? Aunque tenia curiosidad

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Capitulo 14 : sensaciones, atracción y amistad

POV Sonic :

-Shadow, cambiando de tema que hora es?- estaba incomodo. "y como no estarlo luego de ese sueño bochornoso?"

-¿eh? creo que las 8-

-¡¿Que?!. ya es muy tarde!-

-tranquilo, le pedire a mi madre que te lleve en su coche-

-gracias-

/EN LA COCINA/

-ma- llamo Shadow desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina

- que ocurre Shadito?-

- le puedes llevar a Sonic a su casa?-

-claro, sera un placer-

-gracias señora- agradecía la amabilidad de la mujer

Había dormido demasiado y de no ser por la gentileza de la madre de Shadow estaría perdido, en todos los sentidos

/EN EL COCHE/

Ya llevabamos varios minutos recorriendo las calles silenciosas y en eso la madre de Shadow rompe el silencio

-y como estan tus padres Sonic?-

-bien. sabe, si quiere ir a visitarlos mañana puede ir-

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias-

-no hay de que- doblamos en una esquina -aqui es, muchas gracias-

-de nada, pasare mañana a visitarlos tal y como dijiste, adios- acelero y vi como se iba alejando

- hasta mañana!- grite cuando vi que el coche doblo otra esquina

Estaba muy agradecido con la madre de Shadow. Me agradaba muchísimo estar con ella, pero solo cuando no hacia preguntas. Te preguntaría cualquier cosa en todo el día si no le pones un alto, pero fuera de eso su madre era genial y es grandioso que sea amiga de mi madre. Son las mejores madres del mundo.

/al día siguiente.../

Solo quedaban 6 días para el Day of Proyects, me muero de nervios, no puedo soportarlo. Hoy estoy mejor que ayer, un poco mas tranquilo pero no tanto como para salir a escena, no todavía.

Cambiando de tema, me reprocharon por llegar tarde el día anterior, por suerte no me castigaron al contarles sobre el teatro que tendremos dentro de 6 días. Tengo que esforzarme a lo máximo, después de todo soy Sonic The Hedgehog y no puedo ponerme en ridículo "y menos en frente de Shad"

Al salir del tortuoso colegio, sin mencionar que al fin habíamos terminado después de unas cuantas horas de tortura por parte de historia, tenia unas ganas tremendas de descansar, además de que quería practicar con el bicolor aunque no lo admitiera, ahora que lo pensaba había descubierto que esas sensaciones que lo invadían al pensar, estar cerca o hablar del bicolor era a causa del amor que sentía hacia él "Era demasiado obio. Que idiota que soy" se palmeo la cara. Simplemente era obio y al recordar las veces que se preguntaba ¿por que se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca de él? se sentía estúpido; se dio cuenta de que amaba al bicolor, a Shadow, su mejor amigo, cuando pensó severamente en sus sensaciones al estar con él y los pensamientos relacionados con el ojirubi que no quería revelar ni en un millón de años aunque su vida dependiera de ello, estaba decidido.

En el momento en el que deje de navegar por mis pensamientos respire hondamente, en estos tiempos me encontraba muy pensativo, pero eso desapareció al encontrarme frente a la casa de Shadow

-Ma! ya llegue!- no hubo respuesta al saludo de Shadow -mmm, que raro, ¿habrá salido?-

-creo que esta en mi casa, ayer le pregunte si quería ir a visitar a mis padres por el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, que era bienvenida-

-entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, tal vez se le olvido decirme ese pequeño detalle-

-tal vez- luego de esa pequeña conversación el silencio reino

POV Shadow

Mi padre trabaja, mi madre en lo de Sonic, conclusión : silencio de ultra tumba

-¿vamos a practicar?- rompí el silencio y ante la pregunta Sonic dio un salto por su nerviosismo, al ver esto sonreí internamente, a veces él podía ser divertido

/minutos después/

Estábamos en mi habitación concentrados en la practica, habíamos memorizado la mayoría del libreto, habíamos avanzado, ahora lo que faltaba practicar era el beso y repasar una que otra escena

-¿quieres practicar lo del beso o seguimos con eso mañana?- pregunte con un muy leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, por suerte Sonic no lo había notado

-es mejor que practiquemos un poco- Sonic estaba sonrojado y el nerviosismo le daba un aire de inocencia "se ve tan lindo..." me golpee internamente al pensar eso. "¿acaso dije lindo?, bueno de acuerdo si, era lindo, pero el que lo pensara es raro" aunque sabia de mis sentimientos hacia el azul, porque analizando las diarias miradas que le daba estaba mas que claro, como en aquel momento del día anterior

...flashback...

Mientras Sonic estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en mi habitación, específicamente mi cama, estaba observándolo detalladamente cada facción de su rostro, parado a unos centímetros de mi cama

"tan delicado como una muñeca de porcelana" el rostro dormido de Sonic se notaba pacifico, tanto que parecía echo verdaderamente de porcelana y daba una sensación de desmoronarse ante cualquier toque

No sabia la razón por la cual en este tiempo no podía despegar la mirada de Sonic, y tal vez si pensaba detenidamente que estaba ocurriendo lo entendería.

De vez en cuando tenia pensamientos y sensaciones como de querer amarlo, besarlo, morderlo y... "bueno creo que dije suficiente..." pero al estar tan distraído de quien sabe que cosa no encontraba la respuesta. Pero luego cayo en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sonic. Sonic, su mejor amigo, pero aun desconocía la razón...

...fin del flashback...

"hasta ahora..." pensando severamente ante todo lo que le ocurría cuando estaba cerca de él, pensó que tal vez fuera por que lo conocía, por que era atractivo

"¿quien no puede caer ante tanta belleza?" ahora sabia que la erizo rosada no estaba ciega.

Pero sabia que estaba mal, después de todo era Sonic, su mejor amigo, no pensaba de que por el echo de que los dos fueran del mismo sexo estaría mal, si no que la causa era su inquebrantable amistad. Tenia el presentimiento de que con alguna palabra familiarizada con este tema se desmoronara en un segundo, tenia miedo de que eso ocurriera, "prefiero guardar mis sentimientos en lo mas profundo de mi ser y seguir con nuestra amistad antes de confesarle mis sentimientos y perder nuestra valiosa amistad, eso denlo por echo"

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me siguen y los que comentan, en serio se los agradezco. Espero que me sigan en lo que resta del fic aun no se termina y si no fuera por ustedes no podría darme ánimos para seguir.

Sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Atte : Annye Albarn


	15. La sospecha de Rouge (parte 1)

-charla-

"pensamientos"

~ efectos de sonido ~

...flashback...

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

"¿quien no puede caer ante tanta belleza?" ahora sabia que la erizo rosada no estaba ciega.

Pero sabia que estaba mal, después de todo era Sonic, su mejor amigo, no pensaba de que por el echo de que los dos fueran del mismo sexo estaría mal, si no que la causa era su inquebrantable amistad. Tenia el presentimiento de que con alguna palabra familiarizada con este tema se desmoronara en un segundo, tenia miedo de que eso ocurriera, "prefiero guardar mis sentimientos en lo mas profundo de mi ser y seguir con nuestra amistad antes de confesarle mis sentimientos y perder nuestra valiosa amistad, eso denlo por echo"

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Capitulo 15 :La sospecha de Rouge (parte 1)

Estaban muy cerca, demasiado, sabia que tenia que interrumpir pero... "tks, demonios". Me alenté a hacerlo

-¿no creen que están muy cerca?- estaba en el marco de la puerta con ambas manos en mi cadera y los miraba acusadoramente. Ambos voltearon la vista hacia mi, sonrojados a sobremanera. Vestía todavía el uniforme del colegio, una camisa blanca, una corbata verde medio, por arriba un traje verde medio, al igual que la corbata, pero con una "B" bordada a la izquierda; una falda con pliegues, a cuadros verdes y con calcetines de igual forma mas unos zapatos negros.

-¿que haces aquí Rouge?-el bicolor, que era mi hermano, trato de ser serio pero no lo logro con ese tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-no, la pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué hacen ustedes?- ambos se miraron entre si, aun sonrojados

-Practicando- dijeron al unísono

levante una ceja "practicando?, eso hacían?". Luego me palmee el rostro "es cierto faltan seis días para el Day of Proyects" luego mire los libretos que traían en sus manos y Sonic al notar esto se adelanto en decirme que estaban haciendo una obra y Shadow me conto que se iba a tratar de la dama del mar

-mmm, interesante. ¿Qué papeles les toco?- tal vez no tendría que haber preguntado eso ya que ambos bajaron sus miradas aun mas sonrojados que antes -vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?- ante eso ambos erisos me dieron sus libretos y en ellos decía:

_Sonic : Marina _

_Shadow : Dim Sirum_

quede unos momentos en silencio, para luego estallar en risas.

Cuando me tranquilice y pude hablar adecuadamente vi que estos seguían igual o peor que antes. Me acerque a ambos y les di una palmada en el hombro, me dirigieron una mirada, al notar esto levante un pulgar, tratando de darles animo. Al fin y al cabo era muy vergonzoso (para los que no están acostumbrados) el actuar en una obra.

/Al día siguiente/

Otro día mas. Me levante temprano, siempre lo hago, me gusta tener un tiempo para mi y como siempre llegue temprano a la escuela.

A la hora del almuerzo me fui a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa de mi grupo. En el estaban a mi lado Melphiles, enfrente Omega y Scourge frente a mi

-oye Rouge, ¿Qué le ocurre a tu hermanito?. Estos días no a aparecido- dijo Scourge con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados. Al parecer estaba irritado con la "desaparición" de Shadow

-no tengo idea, pero creo que se debe al Day of Proyects- le respondi. Solamente se que se debe a ello

-mmm, ya veo. ¿Pero no crees que es por otra razón?, después de todo a estado ausente desde antes que anunciaran el DP (Day of Proyects)-dijo Melphiles de la misma manera que Scourge. Me sorprendi, aquello que había dicho Melphiles era cierto.

"Entonces no debe ser solo el DP, sino que hay otro factor para la desaparición del bicolor" Me puse a meditar sobre aquello, de seguro debe haber... "¡Espera! ahora que lo pienso desde que conoció a Sonic a faltado. Entonces se debe a eso, pero... esa no es razón para estar ausente. Se que ellos fueron mejores amigos en el pasado y lo son ahora, aunque sea menor que él, se muy bien eso. Algo le esta pasando a Shadow y tengo que descubrir que es"

-Rouge~ ¿estas ahí?- Scourge trataba de despertar a la murciélago de su ensoñación

-lo siento, me tengo que ir- me levante súbitamente y sali de la cafetería sin prestar atención a los llamados de mis amigos "descubriré que es"

-Ah... esa Rouge...- dijo Scourge desganadamente

-¿que se le puede hacer?- Melphiles se encogió de hombros -estará planeando algo para estar así de seria, tu la conoces- y con aquello dicho, Scourge suspiro nuevamente

CONTINUARA...


End file.
